Kimi Dake ni Utaimashou!
by Chikage Hiwatari
Summary: CAP6ON O maior sonho de Rin é se tornar uma cantora famosa.Mas para alcançalo ela vai ter que enfrentar inimigos atuais e tambem seu passado, contando apenas com a ajuda de grandes amigos e com a presença irritantemente viciante de seu empresario. UA
1. Pop Star ni Naritai!

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha não me pertence, e sim a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei... Apesar de eu ainda achar que ela não dá o mínimo valor para os personagens e enrola demais nas historias... OK, não me batam, mas convenhamos que o mangá de Inu Yasha é quase uma Bíblia e o final do anime foi totalmente porco, assim como o de Ranma 1/2. U.U

**Disclaimer 2:** As músicas Pop Star e Glamorous Sky pertencem respectivamente ao Hirai Ken e à Nakashima Mika, bem como às suas gravadoras.

**Nota da Autora:** Bem, aqui estou eu de volta! Minha primeira fic de Inu Yasha, yay!! \o/ É um universo alternativo, e os casais são Rin/Sesshy, Inu/Kagome e Miroku/Sango. Já vou avisando, não esperem ver a Kikyou ou a Kagura se darem bem numa fic minha, eu as odeio com todas as minhas forças! n.n Hum... O que mais falta falar...? Ah, o titulo significa "Vamos cantar somente para você!", e o nome do capitulo é "Quero me tornar um Pop Star!". As traduções das musicas também foram feitas por mim. Se o japonês estiver errado, por favor, me corrijam! xD

Agora chega de papo furado, e vamos a fic!! Boa leitura!!

**Kimi dake ni utaimashou! – Capitulo 1 – Pop Star ni Naritai!**

I wanna be a pop star

_Eu quero ser um pop star_

Kimi wo motto muchuu ni sasete ageru kara ne

_Então_ _vou te enlouquecer ainda mais_

Kirakira no pop star

_Pop star brilhante_

Hane wo hiroge mahou wo kakete ageyou

_De asas abertas vou te jogar um feitiço_

I wanna be your pop star

_Eu quero ser seu pop star_

Kimi wo gyutto dakishimete ageru kara oide

_Vou te abraçar bem forte, então venha aqui_

Kirakira no pop star

_Pop star brilhante_

Hane wo hiroge mahou wo kakete ageyou,

_De asas abertas vou te jogar um feitiço_

Kimi dakeni

_Somente em você _

**Pop Star – Hirai Ken**

------------//-----------

- Número 85, Kamiya Maki, apresente-se!!

Uma garota de longos cabelos louros cacheados levantou-se da cadeira como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico e se dirigiu ao local onde era chamada por um rapaz moreno na faixa dos 25 anos. Mesmo que esse sorrisse alegremente, um nervosismo que beirava o pânico transparecia no rosto da jovem quando os dois desapareceram por trás da grande porta a prova de som.

"Estúpida, com todos esses nervos a flor da pele ela nunca vai conseguir... Bem pelo menos podemos considerar uma candidata a menos". Mesmo repreendendo mentalmente a garota, Rin não se encontrava num estado muito melhor. As mãos que seguravam o pequeno cartão de identificação com o numero 86 e um colar prateado com um pingente de pentagrama suavam frio, sua boca estava seca e ela estava começando a se irritar com o burburinho incessante ao seu redor. Sabia plenamente que era melhor do que muitas daquelas garotas que se encontravam na grande e confortável sala de espera, mas também tinha noção que um pequeno deslize podia acabar com aquela sua única chance. Se não se acalmasse urgentemente, não valeria a pena nem entrar na sala.

"Acalme-se, Rin, sua louca! Você já chegou até aqui, não vai dar pra trás agora!!". Fechou os olhos e apertou com força o pentagrama entre os dedos, como sempre fazia quando buscava forças. Tirando os pensamentos ruins da mente, visualizou as únicas coisas que importavam para ela.

Um enorme palco. Luzes. Uma musica de fundo contagiante. Um público enorme. Ovações e gritos de adoração.

Sorriu inconscientemente, sentindo todo o medo ir embora.

- Número 86, Sakamoto Rin, apresente-se!! – o mesmo jovem chamou, procurando pela garota a quem se referira.

Rin se levantou tão decidida e confiante que algumas das candidatas que estavam ao seu lado até se encolheram. Colocando o colar no pescoço, dirigiu-se para a outra sala com passos firmes. Aquele era o seu sonho, e ela não desistiria dele por nada.

------------//-----------

- Maldição!!! Porque essa merda de despertador nunca toca quando eu realmente preciso dele!?! – ela praguejava enquanto saía da estação de metrô e corria na maior velocidade.

Rin achou um milagre não ser confundida com alguma maluca fugida do hospício mais próximo, já que, com os longos cabelos negros por pentear apontando para todos os lados, uma torrada meio comida na boca e as tentativas frustradas de enfiar o braço pela manga do casaco, ela contrastava incrivelmente com os transeuntes bem arrumados que freqüentavam Shinjuku.

Virou a esquina tão rapidamente que quase se chocou com uma pobre velhinha distraída. Sem parar de correr, olhou para trás para ver se tinha causado algum estrago maior e riu ao se deparar com a velhota brandindo a bengala e xingando todas as gerações da sua família.

"Estou quase lá...". Pensou satisfeita ao ver o grande prédio para o qual se dirigia despontar entre outros tão grandes quanto ele.

Enfiou o ultimo pedaço da torrada na boca quando entrou na rua na qual se localizava o edifício, um movimentado calçadão, cheio de famílias felizes passeando e grupos de adolescentes olhando vitrines das lojas.

"Se eles tivessem metade das minhas preocupações...". Lançou um olhar invejoso a um garotinho que lambia alegremente um picolé de chocolate, agarrado as mãos dos pais. Balançou a cabeça mandando para longe os pensamentos. "Não é hora pra isso, Rin!! Mantenha o foco!"

Diminuiu a velocidade dos passos ao enxergar uma enorme aglomeração de garotas em frente a uma gigante lista. Já que teria que dar umas cotoveladas para chegar lá na frente de qualquer maneira, de que adiantava correr agora?

- Er... Dá licença, por favor!! – "E é por isso que eu devia ter chegado aqui as 7:00...". Pisou de propósito no pé de uma menina ruiva que continuava parada na frente dela mesmo depois de ter pedido licença umas vinte vezes. A garota gritou estridentemente e, lançando para Rin um olhar maléfico, chegou para o lado a contragosto.

- Muito obrigada – Rin agradeceu cinicamente, ignorando os olhares de desdém vindos de varias _kogals_, direcionados ao seu cabelo despenteado e roupas mal arrumadas.

Quando finalmente chegou na frente do painel, parou para observar ao redor, numa tentativa de diminuir o nervosismo que sentia. Ao ver as reações das outras, porem, o nó no seu estomago só aumentou. Muitas garotas choravam inconsoláveis, uma até estava desmaiada e outra parecia estar em estado de choque profundo, enquanto algumas poucas davam pulinhos e se abraçavam. Duas garotas em especial chamaram a atenção de Rin.

- Sango-chan!! Conseguimos!! – uma linda garota de olhos azuis escuros e longos e cheios cabelos pretos pulava junto com uma outra alegremente.

- É isso aí, Kagome-chan!! Um passo mais próximas do estrelato! – a amiga respondeu, fazendo pose. Era tão bela, com olhos amendoados e cabelos negros totalmente lisos, que Rin se sentiu uma monstra perto dela, mesmo não sendo tão feia assim.

"Ótimo, agora são duas chances a menos para você, Rin!". Uma vozinha irritante pôs em palavras o que a garota já tinha percebido. Seu estomago deu mais uma volta incômoda, e ameaçou mandar de volta a torrada que ela comera mais cedo. "Ora, cale a boca você! São 20 chances em 100! Vou acabar logo com esse terrorismo!"

Virando-se decidida para a lista de números em ordem crescente, passou os olhos de cima para baixo, parando nos aprovados.

"1, 6, 8, 19... 27, 33, 40... 44, 50, 51... 62, 65... Maldição, porque minha inscrição é tão lá embaixo?! 68, 72, 74... 79, 81, 83... É agora..."

Estacou subitamente, levando as mãos a boca para conter um soluço, as lagrimas queimando os olhos. Número 86... Aprovada. Fora aprovada!! Tá certo que ainda era só a primeira fase, mas e daí!?!? Estava mais próxima do que nunca do seu sonho... Fechou os olhos, prometera a si mesma que não iria chorar até conseguir totalmente. Porém, ao olhar para frente novamente, varias gotas brilhantes escorreram. Desistindo de conte-las, sorriu abertamente e abriu caminho entre a multidão.

"Chorar de felicidade não conta, não é?"

------------//-----------

Rin ajeitou de novo a blusa cinza com uma caveira desenhada em glitter e bateu com a ponta do AllStar preto no chão. Passou os olhos negros mais uma vez pela carta, para ter certeza de que não tinha cometido nenhum erro.

Cara Sakamoto Rin-san,

Viemos por meio desta informá-la que a senhorita foi aprovada na primeira fase do concurso New Idol, da gravadora e produtora Hikari Records. Contamos com a sua presença no dia 11 de junho ás 10:00, na sede da Hikari Records, Distrito de Shinjuku, para a realização da primeira etapa da segunda fase da competição.

Desde já a parabenizamos e lhe desejamos boa sorte.

Atenciosamente,

Os organizadores.

"Dá pra ver que eles economizam em palavras por aqui..." Ela não pode deixar de pensar enquanto guardava o papel no bolso da calça jeans rasgada e sorriu ao entrar no prédio pela porta giratória. "Legal! Adoro portas giratórias!!"

Contendo a vontade de ficar rodando na porta, ela se dirigiu a uma das secretarias que se encontravam na recepção.

- Bom dia, eu vim por causa do concurso... – começou, indo direto ao assunto.

- Oh sim!! O New Idol, não é? Você deve ser a décima que passa por aqui e não sabe o que fazer, aquele baka do Houjo não colocou o andar no aviso enviado a vocês... – a moça respondeu alegremente, demonstrando que não iria parar de tagarelar tão cedo.

- Botan, simplesmente diga a pobre garota aonde ela deve ir, ou eu terei que te proibir de dar informações – uma senhora a interrompeu bruscamente.

- Argh, Tsubaki-sama! Não precisa ser tão grossa! – respondeu indignada – É no 15º andar, quando chegar lá peça informações a uma das atendentes. Satisfeita, velhota!?

- Olhe lá como fala comigo, sua cabeça-de-vento! – a idosa gritava com a outra.

Sem saber bem se aplacava a briga ou se saía correndo dali, Rin agradeceu rapidamente e andou de fininho até o elevador. Antes das portas se fecharem, ela ainda pôde ver a tal Tsubaki gesticulando veementemente enquanto a moça simplesmente dava de ombros.

"E depois a doida sou eu..." Suspirou enquanto se recostava na parede de metal. Viu uma luz verde piscar indicando que o elevador pararia no oitavo andar para recolher pessoas. "Tomara que não lote, odeio amontoados de gente"

As portas se abriram e um rapaz de boné e cabelos prateados entrou correndo no elevador, apertando freneticamente o botão de fechamento rápido. Rin olhou pra ele inquisitoramente, sem saber se perguntava ou não o que ele estava fazendo... E porque tinha a impressão que já o vira antes?

- Dá licença, porque você... – a sua curiosidade falou mais alto, mas foi interrompida quando uma mão se enfiou no meio do sensor das portas antes que essas batessem, fazendo com que se abrissem novamente. A garota levou um susto tão grande que teve que se escorar na parede.

- Que droga Inu Yasha, você bem que podia parar com essa brincadeira infantil de me deixar esperando do lado de fora do elevador toda vez que... – o rapaz, que agora se encontrava dentro da caixa de metal e esbravejava com o outro, parou o sermão ao reparar em Rin – Mas que linda jovem temos aqui!! Olá gracinha, meu nome é Matsuda Miroku e...

- Ah, Miroku, não comece... É exatamente por isso que eu sempre te tranco do lado de fora do elevador – Inu Yasha também se escorou na parede, completamente desanimado.

- Ei, espera aí! – Rin despertou de seu transe subitamente – Miroku e Inu Yasha! Eu sabia que te conhecia! Vocês são a dupla Blaze!

- É isso mesmo, gatinha! – Miroku apoiou uma mão na parede ao lado da cabeça de Rin, fazendo voz sedutora – E se você quiser sair comigo qualquer dia desses, eu não me importaria em arranjar um horário para...

- Sai fora, você não faz meu tipo! – Desviou-se do jovem facilmente, deixando-o com uma expressão de terror no olhar.

- Gostei de você garota! – Inu Yasha sorriu marotamente ao ver Miroku derrotado em um canto.

Rin parou em frente ao meio youkai e fez uma reverencia, cumprimentando-o.

- Inu Yasha-san, fico muito honrada em conhece-lo! Acho a sua voz o máximo! Serio, e as melodias que você compôs para o ultimo CD ficaram muito lindas... – Rin não sabia o que falar primeiro, e foi interrompido por Inu Yasha.

- Calma ai, você fala muito rápido! – ele murmurou um desculpe e ele continuou intrigado – Quer dizer que você não vai se descabelar, chorar, pular em cima de mim, me chamar de gostoso?

- Bem... não posso negar que você é muito bonito, mas creio que não é por isso que deseja ser reconhecido, não é? – sorriu para ele meio envergonhada.

- Garota, você acaba de ganhar um amigo! Como é seu nome? – tirou o boné, pendurando-o no bolso e ajeitando a franja com a mão.

- Sakamoto Rin. Mas pode me chamar só de Rin, Inu Yasha-san – Rin respondeu enquanto as portas se abriam mais uma vez, agora no andar 15.

-Corta essa de san! Inu Yasha só ta bom! – fez um movimento displicente com a mão enquanto saía do elevador junto com Rin – Então, você deve estar aqui para a segunda fase do New Idol né?

- Sim! Minha maior meta é ser uma das três vencedoras!

- Beleza! O primeiro passo é a auto-confiança! – Inu sorriu para ela e apontou para o moreno esquecido lá atrás – Eu e o Miroku vamos assistir as audições. Ei, baka, vai ficar ai deprê até quando?!

Miroku veio se arrastando lentamente até eles, ainda choramingando.

- Buaaa... Levei um fora de uma garota e você nem demonstra compaixão comigo, Inu Yasha...

-Gomen né... – Rin começou a se desculpar.

- Não se desculpe Rin, daqui a 5 minutos essa coisa volta ao estado de hiper-atividade e taradice de sempre... Maldita a hora que eu te conheci quando a gente ainda tava no jardim de infância... – Inu Yasha praguejava, mas demonstrava estar se divertindo.

Dito e feito, em menos de 10 minutos de caminhada pelos corredores do andar, Miroku já tinha dado em cima de no mínimo 5 garotas a conseguido 3 telefones. Desistira completamente de Rin ao tentar passar a mão nela e receber um dolorido soco na cara.

- Ou, você é faixa preta de karatê, ou algo parecido!? – disse o moreno enquanto massageava o nariz.

- Tenho 12 anos de experiência em brigas de rua – disse ela displicentemente, encolhendo os ombros.

- Você é realmente uma caixinha de surpresas, Rin! – Inu Yasha não conseguia conter as gargalhadas.

Rin riu gostosamente também. Não sabia por que, mas se sentia estranhamente confortável do lado daqueles dois garotos. Em menos de vinte minutos, se divertira como não fazia a muito tempo. Nunca tivera muitos amigos pelo que se lembrava, mas acreditava que era feliz assim que alguém ficava quando estava ao lado de pessoas especiais. E quem imaginaria que ela ficaria amiga da famosa dupla Blaze?! Nem em seus sonhos mais malucos!

- Bem, Rin, é aqui que nos separamos. A sala de espera das candidatas é aí, e o estúdio de testes é lá no final do corredor – apontou para uma grande porta de madeira e recomeçou a andar, seguido por Miroku – Vemos você mais tarde! E boa sorte!

- Muito obrigada! Mata né! – Rin acenou para eles e entrou na sala atrás dela.

------------//-----------

"Ótimo, agora que música que eu vou cantar?!"

Após receberem do mesmo rapaz moreno que fora anfitrião delas na primeira fase (que ela descobrira ser o tal Houjo sobre o qual Botan falara) a informação de que hoje seria realizado o teste vocal, todas as concorrentes foram levadas ao estúdio que Inu Yasha lhe mostrara antes. Uma vez sozinhas no cômodo, formou-se um burburinho nervoso entre as garotas que já se conheciam. Rin avistou as duas jovens que tinha visto comemorar no dia do resultado, e reparou que elas pareciam completamente confortáveis e decididas. Passou o olhar pelo resto da sala e ficou satisfeita em constatar que eram raras as expressões relaxadas. Lembrando-se que não devia ficar pensando nas outras candidatas e sim em si mesma, apertou o pentagrama que jazia em seu pescoço.

"Ok, não pode ser tão difícil escolher uma musica, afinal eu canto o tempo inteiro!". Pensou um pouco e sorriu, decidida. "Acho que não conheço nenhuma melhor que essa..."

Não tinham passado nem 5 minutos quando um grupo de pessoas entrou no recinto. Uma mulher bela de longos cabelos castanhos claros, com corpo de bailarina, um homem grisalho bem apessoado na faixa dos 40 anos, Houjo e, por fim, Miroku e Inu Yasha.

Após a entrada dos dois últimos, o burburinho que tanto irritava Rin só aumentou, e as adolescentes pareciam se segurar para não pularem nos cantores.

"Acho que se elas souberem que eu dei um soco no Miroku e peguei o telefone do Inu Yasha eu viro picadinho!". Pensou divertida.

- Meninas, acalmem-se, por favor! – Houjo pegou um dos microfones com suporte. Ele parecia estar se divertindo imensamente com toda aquela movimentação. – Essas são as pessoas que irão assistir ao teste de vocês hoje. Temos aqui a senhorita Minamoto Meiko, que futuramente será a instrutora de dança de vocês, e também o senhor Kamigishi Ken, que será o produtor do grupo das vencedoras do concurso. Eles, assim como eu, já que sou o responsável organizador do evento, seremos os jurados dessa etapa. E, claro, apenas como convidados especiais, temos os garotos do Blaze!

Os dois sorriram e acenaram para todas, causando intensos suspiros. Rin, que se infiltrara para a primeira fileira, sorriu discretamente para eles, recebendo piscadelas cúmplices de volta.

- Bem, acho que estamos prontos para começar – disse Houjo após todos se encontrarem sentados nos respectivos lugares – Vamos iniciar com a senhorita Akatsuki Mana.

Uma garota alta de curtos cabelos laranja se dirigiu ao operador de som e depois ao centro da sala, começando a cantar. E assim fizeram as outras depois dela. Algumas vezes os jurados faziam comentários entre si e anotações, por outras até batiam palmas. Como Rin já esperava, as amigas Amamiya Sango e Higurashi Kagome foram muito bem em seus testes. A primeira tinha uma voz meio rouca e grave, enquanto a segunda era uma ótima soprano.

- Senhorita Sakamoto Rin!

Após dar um pequeno beijo no pingente de pentagrama, Rin foi rapidamente até o DJ e pediu a musica. Ele a olhou estranho, como se não acreditasse que uma garota de um metro e cinqüenta e cinco com carinha de bebê fosse capaz de cantar aquele rock.

Indo ao meio do estúdio e tirando o microfone do suporte, Rin sorriu ao ouvir os primeiros acordes da guitarra. Olhando diretamente para os jurados e recebendo olhares animados de Inu Yasha e Miroku, ela começou a cantar.

Akehanashita mado ni mawaru ranbu no deep sky

_Da janela deixada aberta, o céu profundo gira numa dança tempestuosa_

Ah aoide...

_Ah venere..._

"kurikaesu hibi ni nan no imi ga aru no?"

"_Que sentido tem repetir os mesmos dias?"_

Ah sakende...

_Ah grite..._

Tobidasu go

_Saia apressado e vá_

Hakitsubushite rocking shoes

_Ponha os seus sapatos de rock gastos_

Hane ageru puddle

_Faça a poça espirrar_

Flashback

_Flashback_

Kimi wa clever

_Você é esperto_

Ah remember

_Ah se lembre_

Se não estivesse tão absorta na musica, teria visto a cara de incredulidade dos jurados ao ouvirem uma voz tão doce e tão expressiva. Rin sempre soubera que sua voz não era perfeita nem extremamente chamativa, então se concentrara em tirar o melhor dela, que era a capacidade de prender as pessoas com a interpretação.

Ano niji wo watatte ano asa ni kaeri tai

_Quero voltar para aquela manhã atravessando aquele arco-íris_

Ano yume wo narabete futari aruita glamorous days

_Os dias glamurosos em que nós dois andávamos dispondo aqueles sonhos_

"akewatashita ai ni nan no kachi mo nai no?"

"_Um amor abandonado não tem valor?"_

Ah nageite...

_Ah lamente..._

Hakidasu go

_Cuspa fora e vá_

Nomihoshite rock'n roll

_Bebendo todas rock'n roll_

Iki agaru battle

_Batalha de tirar o fôlego_

Flashback

_Flashback_

Kimi no flavor

_O seu sabor_

Ah remember

_Ah se lembre_

Ano hoshi wo atsumete kono mune ni kazaritai

_Quero decorar este peito juntando aquelas estrelas_

Ano yume wo tsunaide futari odotta glamorous days

_Os dias glamurosos nos quais nós dois dançávamos juntando aqueles sonhos_

Nemure nai yo!

_Não consigo dormir!_

Sunday Monday

_Domingo Segunda_

Inazuma Tuesday

_Flash de relâmpago Terça_

Wednesday Thursday

_Quarta Quinta_

Yukibana...

_Flocos de neve..._

Friday Saturday

_Sexta Sábado _

Nanairo everyday

_Todos os dias multicoloridos_

Yamikumo kieru full moon

_Cegamente desaparece a lua cheia_

Kotaete boku no koe ni

_Responda a minha voz_

Ano kumo wo haratte kimi no mirai terashitai

_Espantando aquelas nuvens quero iluminar seu futuro_

kono yume wo kakaete hitori aruku yo glorious days

_Dias gloriosos nos quais eu ando sozinha carregando estes sonhos_

Ano niji wo watatte ano asa ni kaeri tai

_Quero voltar para aquela manhã atravessando aquele arco-íris_

Ano yume wo narabete futari aruita glamorous days

_Os dias glamurosos em que nós dois andávamos dispondo aqueles sonhos_

Glamorous sky...

_Céu glamuroso..._

Estava ofegante e beirando as lagrimas quando terminou. Aquela musica sempre mexia com seus sentimentos. Ao levantar o olhar para os jurados, viu que todos estavam estáticos. "Ai, droga... será que essa musica foi muito pesada...?" Fechou os olhos, esperando as criticas.

- Ma... Magnífico!!! – o senhor Kamigishi levantara da cadeira e aplaudia entusiasticamente, seguido pelos outros jurados – Nunca ouvi uma musica tão bem interpretada em toda a minha vida como produtor! Se você for uma das vencedoras desse concurso, vou garantir que regrave essa canção!!

- Né, Rin, sugoi yo!! Você ruleia! – Inu Yasha berrou. Miroku ainda não tinha se recuperado do choque.

Ainda meio que de queixo caído com as reações, Rin se curvou em agradecimento e voltou para seu lugar radiante, seguida por inúmeros olhares invejosos. Sorriu cinicamente para todas que a secavam por ter recebido cumprimentos tão animados, ainda mais vindo de Inu Yasha, que até agora só tinha falado bem de Kagome.

"Tenho certeza que minha trajetória aqui não vai ser fácil... Mas não é por isso que ela vai ser menos divertida!"

------------//-----------

**Nota da Autora:** Oiee!! Final do primeiro capitulo!! Odiaram? Gostaram? Dêem suas opiniões, mas não apontem armas para minha cabeça, por favor!! xP Talvez essa fic demore um pouco mais para ser atualizada do que as minhas anteriores, já que as provas na faculdade estão ficando mais pesadas, mas vou me esforçar para não demorar muito! \o/ Ah, para as que sentiram falta do Sesshy, ele deve aparecer no capitulo 2 ou 3! xD

Mata né!!! o/


	2. Tomodachi

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha e cia. pertencem a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei. Eu só os uso para dar forma as minhas idéias loucas, e para a diversão dos amantes dos fanfics. XD

**Disclaimer2:** FullMetal Alchemist pertence a Arakawa Hiromu-sensei. Eu só o citei para deixar o capitulo mais realístico.

**Disclaimer3:** A musica Rose pertence à Tsuchiya Anna, bem como a sua gravadora.

**Nota da Autora:** Oieee!! Estou aqui de novo, com mais um capitulo da fic!! Nem demorou tanto, não é? XD Esse foi particularmente divertido de se escrever n.n Fazer a Kikinojo se ferrar é tão legal! Hum... acho que não tem mais nada pra falar... Então, vamos aos reviews!

**Selene Tatsu:** Que bom que gostou da fic! Ta aqui a continuação!

**Raissa Azevedo:** Por enquanto ainda não teremos tantas cenas Rin/Sesshy, mas depois eu vou caprichar neles! E nesse cap temos a Kikinojo se dando mal! \o/

**Sangozinha:** Não precisa mais esperar, o capitulo está aqui XD E a musica que a Rin canta é Glamorous Sky, da Nakashima Mika.

**Mah Miyuki Okado:** Tantos elogios que até fiquei encabulada! XD Tomara que goste desse capitulo!

**-0 Iummy-chan 0-:** Seu review é que me fez atualizar mais rápido do que o previsto! Você pediu tanto que resolvi fazer um esforcinho XD Aproveite a leitura! n.n

**Angel-Chan & Dark-Sama:** Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Eu também faço questão de fics sem erros ortográficos... Cansei de ler textos mal escritos, então quando resolvi escrever, decidi que ia me esforçar para fazê-lo bem! \o/ Boa leitura!

Agora, sem mais delongas, o capitulo 2!!! Aproveitem!

**Kimi dake ni utaimashou! – Capitulo 2 – Tomodachi**

O Sol se punha e seus raios invadiam furtivamente o quarto de Rin, batendo bem em seus olhos e fazendo com que a garota tivesse que mudar de posição constantemente para continuar lendo seu mangá. Deitada despojadamente na cama, com uma postura capaz de fazer qualquer fisioterapeuta ter vontade de esganá-la, ela passava os olhos avidamente pelas paginas do volume encadernado.

- Kyaaa!! Maldição!! – praguejou ao terminar de ler, sentando-se na cama e tampando o livro em cima do travesseiro – Agora vou ter que esperar mais um mês até sair o próximo volume de FullMetal Achemist!!A Arakawa-sensei não tem direito de me deixar curiosa assim!! E porque o Edward Elric e o Roy Mustang têm que ser tão gostosos se eles não são reais?!

Desistindo de reclamar, ela se levantou em um pulo e foi até a cozinha checar se havia algo de bom para comer. Explorou os armários e só viu alguns pacotes de lamen instantâneo e teias de aranha. Quase ouvindo o estomago roncar, abriu a geladeira e se deparou com algumas poucas frutas e o resto do yakisoba que ela tinha pedido de um restaurante de comida chinesa para o almoço.

- Eu realmente tenho que fazer compras o mais rápido possível... – pegou uma maçã e se sentou em uma das cadeiras em volta da pequena mesa de jantar. Deu uma mordida e logo fez uma careta. "Tá azeda..."

Tentando não prestar atenção ao gosto ruim, ela olhou ao redor e reparou que uma grossa camada de poeira cobria a parte de cima dos armários. Anotando mentalmente a necessidade de ligar para uma diarista, ela se pos a pensar o quanto a sua vida mudaria caso ganhasse o concurso. Não que ela tivesse alguma coisa para reclamar, mas com certeza seria bem mais divertido morar no prédio-alojamento da gravadora, e ser vizinha de Inu Yasha e Miroku. Desde o falecimento de sua mãe, quando Rin tinha apenas 5 anos, ela passara a viver em orfanatos, mas nunca se adaptava a nenhum, portanto nunca tivera amigos. Graças a mesada mensal que ela era autorizada a retirar da herança materna, a garota pudera abandonar o ultimo orfanato no qual vivera e começar a morar sozinha com 16 anos. A quantia permitira que ela alugasse aquele pequeno apartamento quarto/sala/cozinha em Nakano e levasse uma vida bem razoável. E depois, quando fizesse 18 anos e tivesse acesso ilimitado a herança, nem precisaria tocar nela, já que estaria trabalhando e ganhando seu próprio dinheiro.

Perdida em pensamentos, ouviu uma musica conhecida tocando baixinho.

I need your love

_Eu preciso do seu amor  
_I'm a broken rose

_Eu sou uma rosa despetalada_  
Mai ichiru kanashimi your song

_Sua canção dançando despedaça a tristeza_  
Ibasho nai kodoku na my life

_Da minha vida solitária sem paradeiro_

I need your love

_Eu preciso do seu amor_  
I'm a broken rose

_Eu sou uma rosa despetalada_  
Oh baby, heal me from frozen pain

_Oh baby, me cure da dor congelada  
_Your smile, lies, save me just for me

_Seu sorriso, mentiras, me salve só para mim_  
I wanna need your love…

_Eu quero precisar do seu amor..._  
I'm a broken rose

_Eu sou uma rosa despetalada  
_I wanna need your love…

_Eu quero precisar do seu amor_...

"Olha só! Alguém tá escutando Rose..." – cantarolou junto com a musica por alguns segundos. De repente, pulou da cadeira e correu em disparada para o quarto – Estúpida!! Esse é o toque do meu celular!

Agarrou o aparelho que jazia na escrivaninha e se jogou na cama.

- Moshi moshi! – atendeu ainda ofegante.

- Rin-chan, você tem que me ajudar!!! – uma voz conhecida soou desesperada do outro lado da linha.

- Oi pra você também, Miroku... – soltou um suspiro exasperado.

- É sério, Rin-chan! É um caso de vida ou morte!

Rin teve que se controlar para não gargalhar. Já faziam quase duas semanas desde que a jovem participara da segunda eliminatória de canto, e ela se comunicava com Miroku e Inu Yasha diariamente por telefone e MSN, já que a rotina deles era agitada demais para que eles se encontrassem para jogar conversa fora. Mas mesmo que conhecesse Miroku a pouco tempo, ela sabia que o nível de "vida ou morte" dele envolvia casos com garotas. Sem querer, Rin acabara virando a conselheira amorosa dele, coisa que Inu Yasha dava graças a Deus, visto que antes esse posto era dele. Resultado final: A coitada se vira bombardeada diariamente com perguntas do tipo "Que tipo de flores você acha que eu devo dar para a garota A?" ou "Você acha que se eu passar a mão na garota B ela vai me socar?"

- OK, Miroku, fala que eu te escuto – sentou-se na cama, preparando-se para o pior.

- É que uma garota me ligou de manha confirmando um encontro nosso hoje a noite, mas eu não lembro nem da cara nem do nome dela!! E pela voz ela parece ser muito gata, Rin! O que eu faço?? – o rapaz choramingou.

- Miroku, você ta falando serio? – Rin não sabia se ria ou se chorava diante de tamanha irresponsabilidade.

- Mais serio impossível!

Sem saber o que responder de imediato, Rin olhou para o relógio em cima da mesa de cabeceira e viu que eram 17:45.

- Miroku!! – gritou lembrando-se subitamente – Você e o Inu Yasha não tinham que estar fazendo um show em Hokkaido as 17:00?? Como você ta ligando pra mim agora?!

- Ah, relaxa, a nossa empresaria teve que resolver umas coisas no hotel e atrasou a gente. Nós estamos indo pra casa de shows agora, o Inu tá dormindo de babar aqui do meu lado no carro. – ouviu Rin gargalhar.

- E você perguntou pra ele uma solução pro seu problema?

- Claro, mas ele me deu um tapa na testa, falou pra eu deixar de ser besta e mandou ligar pra você.

"Eu não mereço..." – suspirou profundamente mais uma vez – Olha Mi-chan, acho melhor você deixar passar essa garota... Não tem jeito de eu te ajudar nessa, gomen.

- Mas Rin-chan, eu nunca deixo "passar" nenhma garota! Vai contra os meus maiores princípios e... – falou tão alto que acabou acordando Inu Yasha.

- Ei, seu tarado, ta ligando pra quem a essa hora...? – falou sonolento, esfregando os olhos.

- OIEEEEEEEEEE INU YASHAAAA! – Rin escutara voz do amigo e berrara do outro lado do telefone.

- OIEEEEEEEEEE RIIIIINNNNN! – o garoto gritara de volta.

- Obrigado por terem me ensurdecido temporariamente. – Miroku reclamou afastando o celular da orelha e colocando no viva-voz.

- Sempre as ordens! – responderam simultaneamente.

- Vocês dois! Desliguem isso e se preparem, estamos quase chegando! – disse uma voz feminina autoritária.

- Hai, Inoshi-san! – a dupla respondeu resignada.

- Quem disse isso? – Rin perguntou.

- Ah, a nossa empresaria... – Miroku abaixou o tom de voz – Ela tá de TPM!

- Claro que não, Miroku, ela é irritada desse jeito o mês todo! – Inu Yasha respondeu no mesmo tom, fazendo Rin rir – Bem, acho melhor a gente ir, Rin! Vemos você depois!

- Bye bye Rin!! E eu acabei sem meu encontro... – Miroku deprimiu de novo.

- Bye bye meninos! Bom show para vocês! – despediu-se sorrindo.

Desligou o celular e o colocou novamente em cima da mesinha, caindo na cama de novo e sentindo algo cutucar sua nuca. Lembrou-se que tinha jogado o mangá no travesseiro, e colocou-o ao lado do celular. Ficou algum tempo olhando para o teto e pensando no show que os amigos estavam fazendo. "Como eu queria estar lá agora... Mas logo, logo vai ser a minha vez de brilhar no palco!" Virou-se para o lado sorrindo e adormeceu sem perceber.

-----------//-----------

- Argh, essa aula foi extremamente cansativa!!! – Rin reclamava sonoramente enquanto bebericava o suco de laranja – Mas valeu a pena, já que pudemos ver a chata da Horaki Kikyou cair de bunda no chão! A cara dela foi tãaaaaao hilária!!

Durante o intervalo dos treinos para o teste de dança, Rin se encontrara com Miroku e Inu Yasha para almoçar no refeitório da gravadora. Os dois estavam de folga, e ela teria apenas aulas hoje, nas quais aprenderia a coreografia que teria que apresentar no dia seguinte.

- Nossa Rin-chan, você é malvada! – Miroku respondeu mordendo o hambúrguer vorazmente e continuando de boca cheia – A garota podia ter se machucado, e você não deve desejar mau aos outros.

- Essa declaração não tem o mesmo impacto quando vem da sua boca aberta cheia de comida... – respondeu fazendo careta – E a Kikinojo merece todo o meu desprezo, já que ela agoura todas as candidatas.

- E pelo que eu me lembro, o teste vocal dela não foi tão destacado assim. – Inu Yasha ponderou comendo uma batata frita – Pelo amor de Deus, Miroku, se você não fechar essa boca agora eu vou te socar ate você perder os dentes.

- Já fechei, já fechei... – engoliu a comida de uma só vez.

Aquela mesa nada normal formada por uma desconhecida e uma famosa dupla atraia olhares invejosos de todas as outras garotas presentes. A grande intimidade daqueles amigos fazia com que tivessem vontade de esganar Rin e tomar o lugar dela sem hesitar, mas a presença do Blaze fazia com que se retraíssem em sua insignificância.

- Mi-chan, você tem que se preocupar mais com a educação, afinal você é um cantor famoso e... – foi interrompida pelo aviso dizendo que todas as candidatas deviam se dirigir para as aulas da tarde – Opa, tão me chamando! A gente se fala depois, meninos!

- Ganbare, Rin! – Inu Yasha acenou.

- Mata né, Rin-chan! – Miroku se despediu.

A garota deu tchau para eles e foi para a saída junto com as outras. Ao entrarem nos elevadores, ela pôde sentir os olhares maliciosos e ouvir o burburinho malicioso comentando sobre ela e os cantores. Resolveu ignorar para evitar brigas. Rapidamente chegaram ao 13º andar, no qual ficava o salão em que ensaiavam. Entraram no cômodo e constataram que a instrutora, Minamoto Meiko, já as esperava.

- Ainda bem que não demoraram! Temos muito trabalho pela frente! – fez um sinal para o DJ e a musica começou a tocar – Em suas posições!

"E agora recomeça o martírio..." – Rin pensou tristemente.

Não que ela não fosse boa dançarina, até o fazia razoavelmente bem, mas não era exatamente o tipo de coisa na qual ela gostaria de se especializar. Queria ser uma boa cantora, não um produto pop feito somente para vender. Assim, seu plano consistia em aprender os passos, ser aprovada, e só dançar novamente em ocasiões estritamente necessárias.

A aula passou mais rápido do que o esperado por ela, e logo a sensei as dispensou, pedindo que treinassem bastante. Mesmo que estivesse morrendo de vontade de ir para casa e dormir, Rin decidiu ficar ensaiando um pouco mais. Saiu uma meia hora depois, e foi direto para o vestiário.

- Argh... Tadinhos dos meus pés... – tirou os tênis e massageou os dedos – Eu juro que nunca mais danço de AllStar...

Ao tirar o prendedor de cabelos que usava, ele escorregou de sua mão e rolou para baixo dos armários.

- Só me faltava essa... – ajoelhou-se no chão e se esgueirou embaixo do banco, esticando o braço para alcançar o acessório – Nunca achei que fosse dizer isso, mas ser pequenininha tem suas vantagens... Peguei você, seu fugitivo!

Ouviu alguém escancarar com violência a porta do cômodo que o ligava com a área dos chuveiros, e automaticamente escondeu o resto do corpo sob o móvel. "Mas que diabos eu estou fazendo?! Malditos reflexos!"

- Kikyou-chan, você acha mesmo que devemos fazer isso? – uma voz conhecida despertou o interesse de Rin – Torcer contra é uma coisa, mas isso é...

- Ayame, você sabe muito bem que se não fizermos isso aquelas duas vão tomar os nosso lugares!! Odeio admitir, mas elas foram bem melhores em todos os testes! – Rin fechou a cara ao ouvir a voz irritante de Kikyou. Não gostara daquela garota desde o principio... – Não vai ser difícil, a Kagome sempre deixa a garrafa de água aqui no vestiário, e a Sango sempre bebe junto com ela. Vamos matar dois coelhos com uma só cajadada!

- Mas isso é roubar! Sério, Kikyou-chan... Colocar laxante na água... É muita maldade! – a pobre garota parecia estar num duro dilema – Nós devíamos ganhar por nosso próprio mérito...

- Ayame, sua molenga! Se você não quiser ajudar, ótimo! Tomara que seja desclassificada junto com elas! – Rin ouviu a garota pegar a mochila num dos armários e ir para a porta. Parou e disse numa voz maliciosa – E tome cuidado com o que beber amanhã, Ayame-chan...

Enquanto a morena batia a porta com força, a ruiva abafou um soluço e terminou de juntar suas coisas. Quando Ayame também foi embora, Rin saiu de seu esconderijo e teve que se sentar para conter a raiva e a indignação. Então havia este tipo de baixaria até em concursos sérios como esse?! Estalou os dedos nervosamente e, dando um sorriso sinistro, se levantou ajeitando a mochila nas costas. Se dependesse dela, Kikyou não conseguiria seu intento tão facilmente.

-----------//-----------

No dia seguinte, Rin chegou uma hora antes do inicio das audições ao prédio da Hikari Records, pois queria ter certeza de que seria a primeira a falar com Kagome e Sango. Sabia que ia ser olhada por elas como uma louca e que talvez elas nem acreditassem nela, mas não custava nada tentar. E, caso o plano "Abordagem Direta" falhasse, ela também teria tempo suficiente para pensar em outra saída.

Assim que viu as jovens saírem conversando alegremente do elevador e sentarem em uma das mesas do refeitório, Rin se levantou e foi até elas.

- Sumimasen... – começou chamando a atenção delas e continuou sem pestanejar – Sei que vocês não devem nem saber quem eu sou, mas é que eu gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com as duas, se for possível.

As amigas fizeram uma cara tão perplexa que Rin achou que fossem negar de cara, mas Kagome simplesmente indicou um lugar vago para que ela se sentasse.

- Não vai tomar muito do tempo de vocês... É o seguinte... – sentou-se e olhou ao redor antes de continuar – Ocorreu que ontem eu ouvi uma conversa muito interessante no vestiário. A concorrente Horaki Kikyou está pensando em batizar a sua garrafa de água com laxante, Higurashi-san, para tirar você e a Amamiya-san da competição. Achei que seria bom avisa-las.

Rin esperava que as garotas fossem rir da cara dela, chama-la de doida, ou simplesmente não acreditar e ignora-la. Talvez por isso ela tenha ficado tão surpresa com a reação de Kagome e Sango.

- Ah... Estava demorando, né, Sango-chan? – Kagome suspirou resignada – Só não esperava que dessa vez ela fosse apelar tanto.

- Realmente, K-chan... – respondeu a outra apoiando o queixo nas mãos – Laxante é uma coisa tão vil e nojenta!

- Espera só um minuto! – Rin cortou aquela conversa estranha – Vocês estão dizendo que ela já fez isso antes com vocês?

- Hum, pode-se dizer que sim... – foi Kagome quem respondeu – Nós três estudamos juntas desde criança, e a Kikyou sempre foi muito, digamos... competitiva. Até a nossa formatura do ensino médio ela sempre era a principal em tudo, seja teatro ou recitais, já que a mãe dela era diretora do colégio. Porem, logo no primeiro concurso que entramos depois de terminar a escola, ela armou pra cima da gente. Não sabemos como, ela deu um jeito de colocar cigarros em nossas bolsas e fez com que os juizes nos inspecionassem. Desse modo, fomos desclassificadas e ela conseguiu avançar para a outra fase. Mas, com o pouco talento que ela tem, não chegou nem a final.

- Então nós já ficamos de sobreaviso, para o caso dela tentar algo novamente, entende? – Sango finalizou.

Rin estava boquiaberta. Como elas podiam ficar tão passivas diante disso tudo?! Se fosse com ela, já teria quebrado a cara da mocréia em mil pedaços.

- Mas... Vocês têm que fazer algo pra ela parar!! – Rin não conseguiu ficar calada – Se não, ela vai sempre infernizar vocês!

- É fácil falar, mas o que você sugere? – Sango perguntou, enquanto enrolava uma mecha de cabelo com o dedo – Não podemos simplesmente chegar para os juizes e acusa-la!

- Deixem comigo, eu vou pensar em algo! – Rin se levantou subitamente e começou a andar em direção a saída – Só quero que caso ela venha falar com vocês, mantenham ela distraída até eu chegar, ok?

- Ei, não perguntamos seu nome! E aonde você vai? – Kagome gritou para ela

- Meu nome é Sakamoto Rin! E eu vou buscar reforços! – sorriu marotamente enquanto acenava para elas.

-----------//-----------

- Rin, dá pra explicar porque você está nos arrastando? – Inu Yasha reclamava sem parar – Eu já disse que a gente vai assistir as audições de qualquer jeito, mas ainda faltam quinze minutos, não precisamos correr tanto!

Rin estacou quando viu que estavam os três em um corredor deserto do 13º andar.

- Precisamos correr sim! Por isso, não reclamem e não façam perguntas, apenas sigam o que eu disser, ok?! – olhou no relógio nervosamente – Eu preciso que vocês encontrem algumas garotas comigo. Duas delas são boas pessoas, Higurashi e Amamiya, foram muito bem nas audições, se lembram? Mas a terceira é uma víbora que quer sabotar as outras, e precisamos para-la. Eu só quero que vocês dois insistam veementemente em beber água de uma garrafa que estiver com o grupo, mas não bebam de jeito nenhum, ok!?

- Mas por que...?- Miroku começou.

- Shh, não temos tempo! Depois eu explico! – se pôs a correr até a entrada do salão de dança – Rápido, me sigam!

- Sabe Inu... Ás vezes eu acho que a Rin é maluca. – disse Miroku, começando a correr.

- Ela tem um bom motivo... Eu espero. – Inu Yasha respondeu, dando de ombros e correndo também.

-----------//-----------

- Higurashi-san! Amamiya-san! Eu trouxe os garotos do Blaze pra vocês conhecerem! – Rin fez questão de gritar bem alto, o que fez com que as garotas corassem com força – "Lucky! A Kikinojo ta com elas!"

- Mas nós não pedimos para... – Kagome não conseguia tirar os olhos de Inu Yasha, e mal articulava as palavras.

- Né Inu Yasha!! – Rin a interrompeu antes que a garota falasse demais – Você não disse que estava com sede? A Higurashi-san sempre carrega água com ela! Você poderia deixa-lo beber um pouco?

- Mas... – o olhar de Rin foi tão significativo que a ficha de Kagome caiu – Ah, mas é claro!

Tirou a garrafa da bolsa e passou-a para Inu Yasha, sob os olhares surpresos de Miroku, Sango e Kikyou, esta ultima estando parcialmente anestesiada pela presença de seus ídolos.

- Doumo arigatou! – lembrando-se da advertência de Rin, Inu Yasha apenas fingiu que ia beber.

- Não!!! – foi interrompido pelo grito de Kikyou, que acordara do transe e tirara a garrafa da mão dele.

- Ora, Horaki-san, porque não!? – Sango também sacara o plano e pressionava a outra.

- Porque... Eu estou morrendo de sede, tenho que beber primeiro! – Kikyou deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Então vá em frente ou deixe o Inu Yasha beber! – Rin intimou, cruzando os braços.

Sem ver outra saída, Kikyou fez uma careta e bebeu vários grandes goles da água com laxante, fazendo Rin gargalhar e Sango e Kagome se espantarem.

- Bem, eu acho que está na hora do teste! – Rin controlou a voz e se dirigiu para a porta – Você vem, Horaki-san?!

- Er... eu acho que vou dar uma passada no vestiário primeiro... – sem nem se despedir, a garota saiu correndo.

Assim que ela desapareceu de suas vistas, Rin deixou um pequeno sorriso escapar. Inu Yasha parou ao seu lado e lhe deu um tapinha amigável no ombro.

- Rin, eu tenho uma boa idéia do que aconteceu aqui... E nunca imaginei que você pudesse ser tão malvada! – falou brincalhão.

- Ora! Eu não chamo de maldade, mas sim de justiça! – ela deu de ombros, não demonstrando a mínima compaixão – Acho melhor nós entrarmos agora, faltam só cinco minutos.

- Sakamoto-san! – Rin se virou ao ouvir o chamado de Sango e viu as duas amigas curvadas numa reverência formal – Eu... Nós... Queríamos agradecer pela sua ajuda!

Rin foi até elas e as endireitou, sorrindo calmamente.

- Deixem disso! Só fiz o que achei certo... E, por favor, me chamem só de Rin! Odeio formalidade!

- Ah, então você pode nos chamar pelo primeiro nome também, né Sango!? – Kagome perguntou animada e a outra assentiu.

O sorriso de Rin aumentou ainda mais, e ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Algo nela dizia que ela tinha conseguido duas grandes amigas para toda a vida.

-----------//-----------

Nota da Autora: Acabouuuuuuuuuuu o capitulo!! Ainda não foi nesse que o Sesshy apareceu, mas eu juro que no próximo ele vai dar o ar de sua graça XD Gostaram de ver a Kikinojo sofrer!? Eu amei n.n

Mais uma vez obrigada pelos reviews e pelos elogios! Espero que continuem acompanhando a fic!

Bye byeeeeeee o/


	3. Zutto Utaitai

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha não me pertence, mas sim a Takahashi Rumiko!!! Mas o Sesshy é meu e ninguém tasca!! XP

**Disclaimer 2:** As musicas Y.M.C.A, Deep River, Dearest, A Little Pain e Loop & Loop pertencem respectivamente a Village People, Utada Hikaru, Hamasaki Ayumi , OLIVIA e Asian Kung-Fu Generation.

**Nota da Autora:** Oieeeeeee! Após um tempo de sumiço, aqui está o mais novo capitulo da fic!! Peço desculpas pela demora, mas é que eu estava em época de provas da faculdade, ai ficou difícil escrever... Mas o que importa é que o capitulo 3 está no ar, com direito a Sesshy e muita música!! \o/ Ah, aconselho vocês a lerem esse cap ouvindo as musicas, fica bem mais divertido! XD

Agora, vamos às reviews:

**Mah Miyuki Okado:** Capitulo novo fresquinho! Você gosta da Kikyou... tem que ser muito boazinha pra gostar dela XD Espero que goste do capitulo!

**Sangozinha: **Que bom que está gostando da fic! Espero que este esteja bom também n.n

**aNgEl-ChAn e DaRk-SAmA: **Hohohohohhoho Eu também adorei fazer a Kikyou tomar laxante! Muito obrigada por todos os elogios, adorei seu review n.n E não precisa mais esperar, o Sesshy está aqui!! Tomara que você goste do capitulo!

**-0 Iummy-chan 0-: **Nyaaaaa! Seu review foi tão legal! Amei! Fico muito feliz quando as pessoas gostam do meu trabalho! n.n Não se preocupe, vou fazer o Inu gostar da Kagome bem rapidinho!

**Amy Aine: **Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Espero que goste ainda mais desse capitulo! Obrigada pela review!

**Yumi Nakayama: **Como já respondi ao seu review ao vivo, fica só um recadinho: OLHA O SESSHY AÍ GENTEEE!!! XD Tomara que goste do capitulo!

E por fim... Tadammmmmmmmmmm (onomatopéia tosca XD)!! O novo capítulo! Boa leitura!

**Kimi dake ni utaimashou! – Capitulo 3 – Zutto Utaitai...**

Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
_Rapaz, não tem porque você se sentir pra baixo_  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
_Eu disse, rapaz, se levante do chão  
_I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
_Eu disse, rapaz, só porque você é novo na cidade_  
There's no need to be unhappy.  
_Não tem porque você se sentir triste_

Sesshoumaru soltou um grunhido indistinguível e se virou na cama, ignorando a música que vinha do despertador do seu celular.

Young man, there's a place you can go.  
_Rapaz, tem um lugar para o qual você pode ir  
_I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
_Eu disse, rapaz, quando você estiver curto de dinheiro_  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
_Você pode ficar lá, e eu tenho certeza que você vai encontrar_  
Many ways to have a good time.  
_Muitas maneiras de se divertir_

Cobriu a cabeça com o lençol, procurando abafar o volume e continuar a dormir. Porém, já um pouco mais desperto, começou a prestar atenção na letra da musica.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A  
_É divertido ficar no Y.M.C.A_  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A  
_É divertido ficar no Y.M.C.A_  
They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
_Eles tem de tudo para vocês homens aproveitarem  
_You can hang out with all the boys ...  
_Você pode sair com todos os garotos..._

Sentou na cama de supetão fazendo uma careta ao reconhecer a canção, e desligou o celular com tanta força que ele quase quebrou. "Maldito Inu Yasha, trocou o despertador do meu telefone de novo... Vou matá-lo com requintes de crueldade mais tarde..." Olhou para o relógio de pulso digital que usava e viu que realmente era hora de acordar. Após dois meses de férias, finalmente voltaria ao trabalho. Levantou-se e se dirigiu ao banheiro, onde lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes com ânimo, observando no espelho seu reflexo semi-nu. Esse longo descanso tinha sido proveitoso, mas não podia negar que a perspectiva de voltar a trabalhar era bem divertida. Workaholic assumido, ele possuía e administrava algumas ações da Hikari Records, mas gostava mesmo era de agenciar bandas. Ou, como costumava dizer seu meio-irmão mais novo, Inu Yasha, ele não agenciava, e sim comandava, já que seus métodos eram, por assim dizer, meio "espartanos".

Voltou para o quarto e se pôs a procurar um bom terno dentro do armário, e optou por um cinza chumbo que contrastava com seus cabelos brancos. Hoje seria o dia da final do New Idol, e o concurso teria transmissão em rede nacional. Enfim, como o futuro empresário das vencedoras, teria que estar totalmente elegante. "Como se isso fosse um problema para mim..." Pensou convencido.

Terminava de ajeitar a gravata quando uma pessoa até então escondida embaixo dos lençóis recostou-se preguiçosamente na cabeceira da cama.

- Sesshoumaru-san... Você tem mesmo que sair tão cedo assim? – disse Kagura enquanto se espreguiçava – Ainda não são nem 8:00, e o evento só começa as 10:00...

- Não comece Kagura, você sabe que eu tenho que chegar mais cedo do que todos – vestiu o paletó apressadamente – Houjo não tem pulso suficiente para controlar um show deste tamanho sozinho.

- Mas eu vou me sentir tão sozinha aqui... – deitou-se novamente, fazendo uma cara que julgava ser sexy e abaixando uma das alças da camisola.

- Tenho certeza que você vai sobreviver – Sesshoumaru pegou sua pasta que jazia em uma poltrona e disse enquanto saia do quarto – Vejo você depois.

Já devidamente recostado no banco do motorista de sua BMW prata, Sesshoumaru dirigia com calma até o teatro onde se realizaria o evento. Não sentia nem um pingo de remorso por ter deixado Kagura sozinha em seu apartamento. "Só espero que ela não deixe a minha cozinha desarrumada...". Tinha deixado bem claro quando começaram a sair juntos que não criaria nenhum tipo de sentimento que não fosse a luxúria, mas a mulher parecia disposta a fazer com o que ele caísse de amores por ela. O rapaz, porém, ainda mantinha por ela apenas um interesse, digamos, carnal. "Se ao menos ela não fosse tão fútil e estúpida... Mas acho que para isso ela teria que nascer de novo." Pensou divertido.

Taishou Sesshoumaru nunca tivera problemas com mulheres. Na verdade, podia-se dizer que tivera até muitas em seus 23 anos de vida. Rico de berço, lindo ao extremo, e estudante modelo, as garotas basicamente caiam aos seus pés, e ele não costumava ignorá-las. O único problema dele era a frieza, o que fez Inu Yasha apelidá-lo "carinhosamente" de Gelinho. Sesshoumaru nunca se apaixonara de verdade, e, se tudo corresse de acordo com seus planos, não pretendia fazê-lo tão cedo.

------------//------------

Quando Rin entrou, às 9:15 da manhã, na sala onde as candidatas esperavam o momento de entrar no palco, ficou surpresa ao encontrar todas as outras já presentes. "E eu que achei fosse chegar cedo...".

Enquanto esquadrinhava com os olhos o cômodo em busca de Kagome e Sango, reparou que varias garotas lançavam olhares de desgosto para suas roupas. Não que ela estivesse mal vestida, com suas botas estilo coturno e saia comprida, ambas pretas, e blusa social também negra, sobreposta de uma regata branca. O pingente de pentagrama enfeitava seu pescoço em uma gargantilha tipo coleira de couro. Essas vestes contrastavam imensamente com as das outras, que variavam entre vestidos coloridos cheios de babados e minúsculos tops e saias com glitter. "Meu Deus, isso é um concurso de canto, e não um desfile de moda..." Sacudiu a cabeça desaprovadoramente.

- Rin-chan!! Estamos aqui! – Kagome e Sango acenaram alegremente para a amiga, sentadas em um confortável sofá de três lugares em um dos cantos da sala.

Rin sorriu de volta e foi rapidamente até elas, sentando-se também.

- Oi, meninas! Nossa, como estamos chiques! – disse zombeteira.

- Você também está ótima, Rin-chan! – Kagome usava um vestido soltinho vermelho de mangas curtas e que batia nos joelhos dela. A gola era toda enfeitada com pequenas florzinhas pretas, e nos pés ela usava sandálias pretas plataforma.

- É verdade, apesar daquelas patis ali acharem que você faz parte de alguma seita satanista! – Sango riu gostosamente, balançando os cabelos longos presos em um alto rabo de cavalo. Vestia uma calça jeans bege de boca larga, e uma blusa azul bebê com uma estrela azul escuro estampada. Calçava um tênis branco com detalhes em azul.

Mal tinham começado a conversar quando Houjo, todo alinhado em seu terno azul marinho, entrou na sala e pediu a atenção de todas.

- Bom dia meninas! Queria primeiramente dar os parabéns a todas por terem chegado até aqui – sorriu abertamente – Agora vou dizer o que terão que fazer no teste de hoje. Quando forem chamadas, entrem no palco e fiquem no lugar marcado com seu nome. Eu farei as apresentações e as informarei do que precisarão fazer nessa etapa final. Conversaremos mais depois. Boa sorte!!

Dizendo isso, saiu da sala, deixando todas perdidas em pensamentos curiosos e amedrontados.

------------//------------

- Vamos receber agora as nossas dez finalistas! – Houjo anunciou animado, seguido de ovações vindas da platéia.

Ao entrarem no palco iluminado, Rin e as outras puderam ver a enorme platéia que lotava o teatro, assim como os juízes Minamoto Meiko e Kamigishi Ken, e um homem que ela não conhecia, mas que lembrava muito Inu Yasha.

- E temos aqui os nossos jurados, Meiko-san, Kamigishi-san e o futuro agente do grupo formado, o Sr. Taishou Sesshoumaru! – e foi aí que a ficha de Rin caiu. "Ah! Então esse é o Gelinho, o meio-irmão do Inu Yasha!" – Por fim, contamos novamente com a presença da dupla Blaze, que fará uma pequena apresentação ao final do evento!

Depois desse anuncio, a platéia basicamente foi ao delírio. Inu Yasha e Miroku acenaram educadamente para todos de seus lugares ao lado dos jurados.

Creio que vocês estão curiosos para saber como a competição se desenvolverá hoje! – Houjo continuou – As finalistas deverão fazer uma pequena apresentação sobre si mesmas, e depois cantarão qualquer musica de sua preferência. Caberá a elas a organização do palco e do jogo de luzes, e elas serão julgadas tanto ela voz quanto pela desenvoltura. Ao final, a platéia escolherá uma das vencedoras, e os jurados decidirão as outras duas. Teremos agora um intervalo de trinta minutos para que as meninas possam se preparar. Fiquem com um vídeo dos melhores momentos das audições! Voltamos já!

Ao entrarem novamente na sala de espera, Rin pôde ver o desespero no rosto de algumas candidatas. Ela, Kagome e Sango se sentaram no mesmo sofá de antes e começaram a pensar em suas apresentações. Rin e Sango logo se decidiram e arrumaram tudo com os operadores de palco, mas Kagome não conseguia pensar em uma boa disposição de luzes.

- Sango-chan! Rin-chan! Me ajudem! – Kagome choramingou quando as amigas retornaram.

-Calma Kagome-chan! Nós vamos pensar em algo, está bem? – Sango acalamou a amiga.

- É K-chan! Vai dar tudo certo! Nós prometemos ganhar juntas, não é? – Rin sorriu enquanto segurava as mãos de Kagome.

- Hai! – Kagome enxugou as lágrimas e pôs-se a discutir a apresentação com as outras duas.

Dez minutos depois, as três já estavam preparadas, e apenas esperavam sua vez de subir ao palco. Houjo veio à sala novamente, e ligou um monitor de TV que havia no cômodo.

- Olá de novo! Espero que todas estejam prontas para cantar para todo o Japão! – ao ver a cara de horror de todas desistiu de fazer piadinhas – Bem, chamarei vocês por ordem alfabética, e vocês poderão assistir às apresentações alheias por essa TV aqui. Começamos por... Amamiya Sango!

Sango se levantou com uma classe invejável e sorriu para as amigas.

- Torçam por mim, heim! – disse fazendo o sinal de paz e amor com os dedos.

- Ganbate! – respondeu Rin. Kagome estava nervosa demais para pronunciar alguma palavra – Relaxe, K-chan! Senão você não conseguirá cantar depois!

Sango entrou no palco aplaudida entusiasticamente. "Parece que a aparência realmente conta alguma coisa aqui..." Rin pensou ao observar garotos babando pela amiga.

- Ohayou! Meu nome é Amamiya Sango! Eu nasci em Kyoto, mas moro em Tokyo desde criança. Sempre gostei de cantar e atuar, e não me vejo fazendo outra coisa em minha vida! Espero que gostem da minha apresentação, vou me esforçar ao máximo!

As luzes diminuíram e ficaram azuladas ao sinal de Sango, e o telão do fundo do palco encheu-se de lindas imagens de águas. Uma musica lenta começou a tocar, e Sango apenas fechou os olhos seguindo o ritmo. Colocando o microfone no suporte, olhou diretamente para a platéia e começou a cantar.

Ten to ten wo tsunagu you ni  
_Ligamos ponto a ponto  
_Sen wo egaku yubi ga nazoru no wa  
_Para desenhar uma linha traçando com os dedos_  
Watashi no kita michi soretomo ikisaki  
_O caminho pelo qual eu vim ou o meu destino_

Sen to sen wo musubu futari  
_Nós dois que conectamos linha a linha  
_Yagate minna umi ni tadori tsuki  
_Logo todos alcançarão o mar  
_Hitotsu ni naru kara kowaku nai keredo  
_Após se tornarem um, não sentirão mais medo_

Tirando o microfone da base, pôs-se a andar devagar pelo palco, com um feixe de luz branca a seguindo.

Oh oh Ikutsu mono kawa wo nagare  
_Oh oh Muitos rios correm_  
Wake mo kikazu ni  
_Sem perguntar a razão  
_Ataerareta namae to tomo ni  
_Do nome lhe dado em conjunto  
_Oh oh subete wo uke ireru nante  
_Oh oh Você não tem que aceitar  
_Shinakute ii yo  
_Todas as coisas  
_Watashitachi no itami ga ima tobi datta  
_Nossa dor agora alçou vôo_

That's why... That's why...  
_É por isso... É por isso..._  
That's why... That's why..._  
É por isso... É por isso..._  
That's why I chose you  
_É por isso que eu escolhi você_

Ken to ken ga butsukari au oto wo  
_Esta espada não lhe foi confiada  
_Shiru tame ni takusareta ken ja nai yo  
_Para você conhecer som das espadas se chocando e se encontrando_  
Sonna mujun de dare wo mamoreru no  
_Quem você poderia proteger nessa contradição?_

Oh oh Nando mo sugata wo kaete  
_Oh oh Eu procuro hoje  
_Watashi no mae ni mai orita anata wo  
_Por você, que apareceu na minha frente radiante  
_Kyou wa sagashiteru  
_Muitas vezes de formas diferentes_  
Oh oh Doko demo uke irerare you to  
_Oh oh Você não tem que procurar  
_Shinaide ii yo  
_Por aceitação em todo lugar  
_Jibun rashisa to iu tsurugi wo mina sazukatta  
_Todos são presenteados com uma espada chamada senso próprio_

Parando no centro do palco e olhando diretamente para os juizes, ela terminou.

Oh oh Toki ni wa nagare wo kaete  
_Oh oh Ocasionalmente a corrente muda  
_Nanimo motazu ni  
_Sem carregar nada  
_Ataerareta namae to tomo ni  
_Do nome lhe dado em conjunto_  
Oh oh Subete wo uke ireru nante  
_Oh oh Você não tem que aceitar  
_Shinakute ii yo  
_Todas as coisas  
_Shiokaze ni mukai toritachi ga ima tobi datta  
_Os pássaros agora alçaram vôo para a brisa do mar_

Quando a música terminou, Sango foi aplaudida de pé. Pelo jeito sua voz grave e expressiva fora bem recebida. Ela sorriu radiante, agradeceu educadamente e se dirigiu para fora do palco por onde Houjo lhe indicava.

Kagome e Rin mal conseguiam conter a felicidade pela boa apresentação da amiga. Ela não voltara para a sala de espera, então as duas apenas puderam comentar entre si as apresentações seguintes, até que Houjo chamou Kagome.

- Senhorita Higurashi Kagome! – Kagome se levantou já bem mais calma e com um sorriso contagiante.

- Torça por mim, Rin-chan! – disse enquanto ajeitava o vestido.

- Pode deixar! – Rin sorriu de volta – Te vejo depois!

Assim que Kagome entrou no palco, ela perdeu todos os resquícios de timidez e medo que ainda pairavam. Acenou empolgadamente e sua começou sua apresentação.

- Yo minna!! Higurashi Kagome desuuuuuu!! Eu e minha família somos da região de Nagoya, mas nos mudamos para cá quando eu tinha 5 anos. Atualmente somos só eu, minha mãe, meu irmão e meu avô, pois meu pai faleceu a alguns anos... E também tenho um gato chamado... – percebeu que estava se empolgando demais quando Houjo começou a balançar a cabeça significativamente – Er... mas isso não vem ao caso! Enfim, espero que aproveitem a canção!

O palco ficou totalmente escuro, e quando a melodia começou a tocar, foi clareando devagar com luzes vermelhas até na hora em que Kagome começou a cantar.

Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai  
_Com exceção das coisas mais importantes  
_Subete sutete  
_Jogue todo o resto fora  
_Shimaetara ii no ni ne  
_Se pudéssemos por tudo de lado seria bom, né?  
_Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de  
_A realidade é apenas cruel_

Sonna toki itsu datte  
_Nesses momentos, sempre_  
Me wo tojireba  
_Que eu fecho meus olhos_  
Waratteru kimi ga iru  
_Você está lá sorrindo_

O palco se iluminou com luzes brancas que contrastaram com o vestido da jovem.

Ah itsu ka eien no  
_Ah Algum dia_  
Nemuri ni tsuku hi made_  
Até o dia em que eu alcançar o sono eterno_  
Douka sono egao ga_  
De alguma maneira esse sorriso_  
Tae ma naku aru you ni  
_É como se estivesse aqui incessantemente_

A iluminação voltou ao estado original.

Hito wa minna kanashii kana  
_Penso que todas as pessoas estão tristes_  
Wasure yuku ikimono da kedo  
_Porém são seres que vivem esquecendo_  
Ai subeki mono no tame_  
Por causa das coisas amáveis_  
Ai wo kureru mono no tame_  
Por causa das coisas que dão amor_  
Dekiru koto  
_Eu posso fazer_

Com as luzes brancas mais uma vez substituindo as vermelhas, Kagome andou até a beirada do palco.

Ah deatta ano koro wa  
_Ah Naquele tempo em que nos conhecemos_  
Subete ga bukiyou de  
_Tudo era estranho_  
Toomawari shita yo ne  
_Fizemos o caminho mais distante, né?_  
Kizu tsukeatta yo ne  
_Nós nos machucamos, né?_  
Ah itsu ka eien no_  
Ah Algum dia_  
Nemuri ni tsuku hi made_  
Até o dia em que eu alcançar o sono eterno_  
Douka sono egao ga  
_De alguma maneira esse sorriso_  
Tae ma naku aru yo ni  
_É como se estivesse aqui incessantemente_

Ah deatta ano koro wa  
_Ah Naquele tempo em que nos conhecemos_  
Subete ga bukiyou de_  
Tudo era estranho_  
Toomawari shita kedo_  
Apesar de fazermos o caminho mais distante_  
Tadori tsuitan da ne  
_Nós o continuamos a segui-lo, né?_

Tão aplaudida quanto Sango, Kagome também se dirigiu até a saída do palco. Restavam agora na sala de espera apenas Rin e outras duas garotas que ela não se dera o trabalho de decorar o nome. "Maldição Rin! Seu nome tinha que ser lá na letra S!" Praguejou ela ao ouvir Houjo ler o sobrenome das duas candidatas restantes e perceber que seria a última a ser chamada.

Assistiu as apresentações restantes com uma pontada de apreensão. Todas as finalistas era tão boas que ela não podia ter certeza que seria uma das vencedoras... Foi tirada desses pensamentos pessimistas ao ouvir seu nome.

Entrou no palco sob os aplausos e os olhares atentos de todos. Respirou fundo e ajeitou o suporte do microfone para sua altura antes de se apresentar, já que a candidata anterior tinha 1,75 de altura.

- Hajimemashite. Sakamoto Rin desu. – preferira fazer uma apresentação bem enxuta – Não perderei tempo com apresentações, pois acredito que a música tem muito mais a dizer em meu lugar.

Sesshoumaru olhou para a garota de um jeito desconfiado e resolveu que a julgaria rigorosamente. Que tipo de jovem entrava em um concurso que se baseava também em popularidade e fazia uma apresentação curta e grossa feito aquela? No mínimo estava brincando com a sorte.

Rin tirou o microfone do suporte e tirou este do caminho para que fosse mais fácil se movimentar. No telão de fundo surgiu uma imagem de um céu estrelado, as luzes ficaram em uma penumbra branca e a musica começou a tocar. Parada no centro do palco, a garota cantou.

Travel to the moon  
_Viaje para a Lua_  
Kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku  
_Você desamarra o sonho adormecido_  
Dare mo inai hoshi no hikari ayatsurinagara  
_Enquanto a estrela desabitada manipula o brilho_

Andou pelo palco devagar, no ritmo da musica. Podia sentir todos os pares de olhos em si, mas o que chamou mais a atenção dela era que Sesshoumaru lhe dirigia um olhar fixo, como se estivesse fazendo um raio-x ou esperando que ela errasse. "Sinto muito Gelinho, mas eu não vou te dar essa satisfação!" Continuou ainda mais confiante.

Tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao  
_Para ficar mais forte, esqueci o sorriso_  
Kitto futari nara torimodosu_  
Se nós dois estivermos juntos, sem duvida o recuperaremos_.

Parando o lado esquerdo do palco, levou a mão livre do microfone a cabeça, sentindo a canção que tanto significava para ela.

Kizuite  
_Perceba_  
I'm here waiting for you_  
Eu estou aqui esperando por você_  
Ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo_  
Mesmo que exista um futuro diferente do agora_  
I'm here waiting for you_  
Eu estou aqui esperando por você_  
Sakebitsudzukete  
_Continuo gritando_  
Kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru_  
Certamente os corações estão puxando as linhas que os unem_  
Ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni_  
Para abrir os meus olhos naquele tempo_  
No need to cry_  
Não precisa chorar_

Voltou a andar, dessa vez até o lado direito, para interagir bem com toda a platéia.

Travel in silence  
_Viaje em silêncio  
_Te wo nobaseba fureru noni  
_Estico a mão para alcançar  
_Kimi wa tooi...  
_Você está longe...  
_Sore wa omoide no naka no koto  
_Isso é o que está dentro das minhas memórias_  
Koe ga kikoeru me wo tojireba  
_Se eu fechar meus olhos, posso ouvir sua voz_  
Chiisana itami sae itoshikute  
_Mesmo uma dor pequena é preciosa_

Mitsumete  
_Veja  
_I'm here waiting for you  
_Eu estou aqui esperando por você  
_Kaze ni fukare hitori mayottemo  
_Mesmo voando com o vento sozinha e perdida  
_I'm here waiting for you  
_Eu estou aqui esperando por você  
_Sora wo miagete  
_Olhe para o céu  
_Zutto kokoro wa te wo hirogete mamotteru  
_Sempre o meu coração estende as mãos para proteger  
_Ano koro no kimi ga furikaeru made  
_Até aquele tempo em que você retornar_  
No need to cry  
_Não precisa chorar_

Voltando para o meio do palco, chegou na beirada deste, bem perto dos jurados, e sentou-se no chão, sussurrando a letra.

Feel something Feel nothing  
_Sinta alguma coisa, Não sinta nada_  
Listen closely Listen closely  
_Escute de perto Escute de perto  
_Wide open ears  
_Com os ouvidos aguçados_  
Disarm the dream tickler  
_Abrande aquele que faz cócegas nos sonhos_  
In the constant moment_  
No momento constante_  
You will find me where it's quiet_  
Você vai me achar aonde é quieto_  
Listen closely Listen closely  
_Escute de perto Escute de perto_  
Let the blood flow_  
Deixe o sangue fluir_  
Through all the spaces_  
Por todos os espaços_  
Of the universe_  
Do universo_

Fechou os olhos e cantou com emoção o ultimo refrão.

Kizuite  
_Perceba_  
I'm here waiting for you_  
Eu estou aqui esperando por você_  
Ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo  
_Mesmo que exista um futuro diferente do agora_  
I'm here waiting for you_  
Eu estou aqui esperando por você_  
Sakebitsudzukete_  
Continuo gritando_  
Kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru_  
Certamente os corações estão puxando as linhas que os unem_  
Ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni  
_Para abrir os meus olhos naquele tempo_  
No need to cry_  
Não precisa chorar_

Ao término da apresentação, ainda de olhos fechados, ela ouviu o publico aplaudir e gritar seu nome. Levantou-se abrindo os olhos e viu que grande parte da audiência estava de aplaudindo de pé. Dirigindo o olhar para os jurados, viu que a jurada Minamoto Meiko estava chorando de emoção, e que Sesshoumaru se encontrava boquiaberto. Não conseguiu conter um leve sorriso de satisfação ao agradecer, e também se dirigiu para os bastidores.

------------//------------

- E agora, após as respectivas votações, revelaremos quem são as três talentosas jovens que terão a oportunidade de realizar seu sonho! – Houjo não perdia a animação – Abaixem as luzes, por favor!

Todas as garotas se encontravam em fila, por ordem de apresentação, rezando para que os holofotes se acendessem sobre elas. Rin fechou os olhos com força, não agüentava mais ver os olhares da platéia diretamente em si.

Ouviu-se o barulho das três luzes se acendendo em seguida. Rin apenas pôde escutar os gritos de aprovação da platéia, e de repente sentiu braços a envolverem com força. Abriu os olhos subitamente e viu que Sango e Kagome a abraçavam, os respectivos lugares iluminados. Antes que a ficha dela caísse totalmente, Houjo anunciou, enquanto as outras garotas saiam do palco.

- As vencedoras são Amamiya Sango, Higurashi Kagome e Sakamoto Rin!! – ele berrava no microfone – Parabéns garotas, esperamos vê-las logo cantando para nós! E agora, com vocês... Blaze, cantando Loop & Loop!!

Instintivamente as três foram para o lado direito do palco, próximas a Houjo, enquanto Inu Yasha e Miroku entravam em cena. Rin sorria radiante, os olhos cheios de lagrimas. "Essa é a melhor musica do novo CD!! Não acredito que a estou escutando ao vivo!"

Inu Yasha tirou o microfone do suporte para ter mais movimento, mas Miroku não o fez porque tocava guitarra além de cantar. Fazendo um sinal para a banda, o garoto puxou os primeiros acordes. Inu Yasha foi até o mesmo local onde Rin tinha terminado a sua musica e começou a cantar.

Migite ni shiroi kami  
_Com um papel branco na mão direita  
_Riyounaki boku no e o egaita tochou de nage dasu  
_Fiz um desenho do meu eu lamentando pretextos e o abandonei no meio do caminho_  
Sono hikaru ashita o  
_Este amanha brilhante é  
_

Rin acompanhou a letra empolgada, sua voz sendo abafada pelo som alto.

Hidarite yogoshite  
_Sujo a minha mão esquerda  
_Namonaki kimi no e o egaita uchuude deatta  
_Fiz um desenho de você sem nome definido e o encontrei por acaso no espaço  
_Sono hikaru ashita o  
_Este amanha brilhante é  
_Tomedonai ao kieru keshiki owaru fuyu o  
_Um azul infinito, um inverno que termina é um cenário que desaparece_

Nugedasu tobira o shizumeru hidoi ame  
_A terrível chuva transborda pela porta de escape_  
Shimikomu kokoro no okuzoko ni hibiki ite  
_Ressoa no fundo do meu coração submerso  
_Tayorinai ashita no hakanai omoi mo  
_Pensamentos inúteis do amanha incerto  
_Wazukana hikari de kiri toru shiroi kage  
_São também somente luz cortada por sombras brancas  
_

Sango olhou para a amiga e viu que ela ainda cantava. Sorriu de um modo cúmplice para Kagome e as duas começaram a cantar junto com Rin o refrão.

Shosen tsuki sashite samayotte  
_Apesar de tudo, o golpe aplicado espreita_  
Nuritsubusu kimi no kyou mo  
_O hoje desse remendado e gasto você  
_Tsumari ENDO & SUTAATO  
_Por fim também vai terminar e começar  
_Tsumiageru yowai mahou  
_Essa fraca magia amontoada_

Yuen ushinatte samayotte nagare dasu boku no kyou  
_A razão O hoje desse desgarrado, errante e transbordante eu  
_Hashiridashita ENDO ROURU  
_Começou a correr o fim do filme_  
Tsumaranai imeiji o kowase  
_Quebre a imagem desinteressante  
_Sousa  
_É isso ai  
_

Inu Yasha olhou para o trio e, vendo o modo como elas cantavam, uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Correu até um dos contra-regras e pegou três microfones. Dirigiu-se para Rin, dando um aparelho para cada garota.

- Você não disse que queria cantar com a gente um dia? – piscou para ela - É a sua chance!

As outras duas ainda estavam estáticas, Rin riu marotamente, agradecendo internamente a Inu Yasha. Puxou Sango para o meio do palco, enquanto o rapaz fazia a mesma coisa com Kagome. Aproveitando a deixa, Rin começou a cantar, intercalando com Inu Yasha.

Kimi to boku de karamatte tsunagu tsunagu tsunagu mirai  
_Você e eu em um futuro envolvido e conectado  
_Saishou katachi no sono saki o ninau ninau ninau sedai  
_A forma final daquela luz carrega uma geração  
_Boku ga kaita sono kage ni kimi no mirai wa kande shimatta?  
_Naquelas sombras, o seu futuro que eu escrevi ficou enevoado?_

E no refrão final, todos os cinco cantaram juntos.

Shosen tsuki sashite samayotte  
_Apesar de tudo, o golpe aplicado espreita_  
Nuritsubusu kimi no kyou mo_  
O hoje desse remendado e gasto você_  
Tsumari ENDO & SUTAATO  
_Por fim também vai terminar e começar_  
Tsumiageru yowai mahou  
_Essa fraca magia amontoada_

Yuen ushinatte samayotte nagare dasu boku no kyou  
_A razão O hoje desse desgarrado, errante e transbordante eu  
_Hashiridashita ENDO ROURU  
_Começou a correr o fim do filme_  
Tsumaranai imeiji o kowase  
_Quebre a imagem desinteressante  
_Sousa  
_É isso ai_

Quando Miroku terminou de tocar, a casa quase veio abaixo. Se alguém estivesse passando do lado de fora, pensaria que no mínimo tinham explodido uma bomba, tamanho o barulho que a platéia fazia aplaudindo. Ao ver isso, as três garotas, as lágrimas de felicidade escorrendo livremente, tiveram o mesmo pensamento. "Se é esse o sentimento que se tem ao cantar para tantas pessoas, então eu quero cantar para sempre..."

------------//------------

**Nota da autora: **Cabouuuuuuuuu o capitulo!! Muito longo esse né!? Será que valeu a pena vocês esperarem? XD Tomara que tenha valido n.n Já deu pra perceber que eu adoro colocar musicas em fics, né? XD Adorei escrever esse cap n.n No próximo teremos ainda mais interação Rin/Sesshy! Yay! (idéias surgindo XD)

Bye byeeeeeeeee o/


	4. Deai no Chikara

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha não me pertence, e sim à Takahashi Rumiko-sensei! Se fosse meu, o Inu já tinha chutado a Kikinojo a muito tempo U.U

**Disclaimer 2: **A música Deai no Chikara pertence ao grupo AAA.

**Nota da autora: **OK, eu admito, demorei pra postar esse capitulo por preguiça mesmo XD Mas a soma "muitos animes pra ver + Anime Friends + ler Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows + mamãe me obrigando a sair de casa o tempo todo" não me deixou com muito tempo livre XD De qualquer modo, hontou ni gomen pelo atraso! Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido dessa vez tá! n.n

Capítulo dedicado aos meus amigos Rafael "Densha" e Nakayama Yui (também conhecida como cotoca-chefe XD). Muito obrigada por lerem (e gostarem XD) das minhas fics! n.n

Vamos às respostas das reviews!! \o/

**Queenrj: **Obrigada pelo review!! Com certeza o Sesshy e a Rin vão brigar bastante... Nesse capitulo você já vai ter uma idéia do quanto xD Espero que goste!

**Yumi Nakayama: **Cotoca-chefee!! Arigatou pelo coment! Que bom que gostou do capitulo! Tomara que goste desse também! E nesse a Rin e o Sesshy conversam! xD

**Mah Miyuki Okado: **Você leu o capitulo no meio da aula?! Nossa, minhas fics estão levando as pessoas pro mau caminho... Hoohohohoh! xD Espero que goste desse capitulo também! \o/

**Murasaki Mice.: **Obrigada pelo review! Eu também li Love Celeb faz um tempão, mas até ver sua review nem tinha reparado em semelhanças huahuahuahuahu XD Não achei muitas, mas se tem alguma não foi intencional XD Porém nos próximos capítulos a historia vai mudar bastante! Espero que continue gostando!

**s2-aNgEl-ChAn e DaRk-SAmA-s2: **Obrigada pelos elogios! Pelos meus planos logo logo começa a ter Rin/Sesshy \o/ E a Kagura vai sofrer bastante, pode deixar comigo ohohohohohohohoh XD

**-0 Iummy-chan 0-: **Sua sortuda!! Ganhou um monte de presentinhos direto do Japão!! Que inveja (mas é inveja boazinha, viu xD)! A aparição da Kagura, por mais que me tenha doído escrever, foi necessária... Mas eu vou infernizar a vida dela depois! xD Espero que goste desse capitulo!

E agora, vamos a fanfic!

**Kimi dake ni utaimashou! – Capitulo 4 – Deai no Chikara**

Rin parou em frente ao grande prédio, enquanto observava os carregadores transportarem as poucas caixas de sua mudança para dentro do edifício. Não podia negar que o pessoal da gravadora realmente trabalhava rápido. Ganhara o concurso na manhã do dia anterior e já tinham providenciado sua nova casa, totalmente mobiliada e bem localizada. Porém, o que a fazia mais feliz não eram os móveis ou o valor do apartamento, mas sim saber que moraria a algumas portas de distância de seus melhores amigos. Sorriu ao se lembrar do fato.

- Moça, a senhorita poderia assinar aqui, por favor? – um dos carregadores chamou a atenção da jovem.

- Ah, claro! – pegou a caneta que lhe era oferecida e rapidamente assinou seu nome – Prontinho!

Rin agradeceu aos trabalhadores e entrou no prédio. Como a moça da recepção não lhe fez nenhuma pergunta, dirigiu-se diretamente ao elevador e apertou o botão do número 6, já que fora informada que moraria no 603.

Entrou no apartamento e, ligando o Ipod no volume máximo, pôs-se a arrumar suas coisas. Não se preocupou com a ausência de Sango e Kagome, já que estas tinham avisado que se mudariam apenas a tarde, e Inu Yasha e Miroku não tinham hora para chagar em casa, por causa dos vários compromissos relacionados à promoção do novo CD.

Ficou tão absorta na arrumação que só foi perceber que já passava de três da tarde quando o seu estômago começou a roncar. Esvaziou a última caixa colocando o porta-retrato com a foto de sua mãe em cima da mesa de cabeceira, e foi até a sala em busca do telefone mais próximo. Graças a sua falta de talento na cozinha (leia-se "Eu não consigo fazer nem miojo sem explodir alguma coisa"), ela era cliente vip na maioria dos restaurantes que faziam entregas.

- E então, Rin, hoje vai ser comida chinesa ou pizza? – seu monólogo foi interrompido pelo toque frenético da campainha, e ela saiu correndo para atender – Devem ser as meninas!

Abriu a porta e se surpreendeu quando, além das amigas, dois garotos entraram agitados.

- E aí Rin-chan? Beleza? – Miroku cumprimentou a jovem estupefata.

- Mi-chan? Inu Yasha? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou enquanto abraçava as amigas – Achei que estivessem trabalhando hoje!

- A gente estava, mas uma das sessões de foto foi cancelada e a chefe dispensou a gente mais cedo – foi Inu Yasha quem respondeu – Então, como sabíamos que você e as meninas se mudariam hoje resolvemos presenteá-las com nossa maravilhosa presença.

- Convencido – Kagome deu um tapinha amigável na cabeça dele.

- Assim você me magoa, K-chan – o rapaz fingiu estar sentido, se jogando no sofá da sala.

- Na verdade, viemos ajudar vocês com as mudanças e encontramos as duas lá no saguão – Miroku se acomodou em uma poltrona reclinável, notavelmente sem um pingo de intenção de ajudar – Mas pelo visto você já terminou! Dá-lhe organização!

- Eu gosto de deixar as coisas arrumadas – Rin deu de ombros, levantando o encosto da poltrona de Miroku e o jogando no chão – Mas o fato de eu ter terminado não significa que vocês não terão trabalho. Ainda temos que ajudar a K-chan e a Sango-chan.

- Não me diga, senhorita delicadeza? – Miroku agora estava deitado no chão, aparentemente com preguiça demais para fazer algo.

-Então vamos logo porque a Kagome tem mais roupas do que uma modelo, vai demorar anooooos até a gente conseguir arrumar tudo! – Sango brincou, enquanto saía para o corredor.

- Porque será que eu não duvido nada disso? – Inu Yasha se levantou rindo, e seguiu a amiga.

- Ei! Nem é tanto assim, ouviram!? Eu só tenho uma queda por liquidações! – Kagome ia atrás esbravejando.

- Mi-chan, você vem ou vai ficar aí jogado no chão? – Rin se preparava para trancar a porta. Não vendo reação por parte do amigo, ameaçou – OK, então fique aí trancado sozinho até voltarmos. E fique sabendo que não tem comida nenhuma na geladeira.

Vendo que a amiga falava sério, ele pulou de pé e correu até ela.

- Você é má comigo, Rin... – disse fazendo biquinho.

- Mas funciona, não funciona? – ela respondeu, rindo e trancando a porta atrás dos dois.

------------//------------

- Eu retiro o que eu disse! Juro que nunca mais compro roupas na minha vida, e que vou doar metade dessas! – Kagome se jogou em cima da cama, suspirando de cansaço.

- Eu juro que, se você não fizer isso, eu mesmo queimo metade delas!! – Inu Yasha também deitou, apoiando a cabeça na barriga dela, o que fez com que Kagome corasse feito louca.

- Como você consegue Kagome?! São 10 caixas só de roupa!! – Rin sentou-se no chão, ao lado de Sango, que parecia não ter forças para reclamar – Eu trouxe 5 caixas com TODA a minha mudança!

- Eu... disse que... era compulsiva... – Sango ofegou, descansando a cabeça no ombro de Rin.

- Ainda bem que resolvemos arrumar o apê da Sango e o resto do da Kagome antes... – Miroku se recostou na mesa de cabeceira – Se não tivéssemos feito isso, só terminaríamos tudo de madrugada.

- Bem, eu não sei vocês, mas eu preciso de um banho urgente – Rin se levantou, e depois ajudou Sango a ficar de pé.

- Somos duas! Mas tô tão cansada que acho que vou dormir no chuveiro – Sango respondeu.

-Então eu vou com você pra tomar conta, Sango-chan... – Miroku se adiantou, tentando passar a mão nela, mas levando um tapão.

- Deixa de ser saidinho, sua coisa! Comigo não cola! – puxou Rin pela mão, saindo do quarto – Bye bye K-chan, Inu Yasha!

- Mata né! – Rin acenou.

Depois de deixar Sango no apartamento 605, Rin foi direto pra casa e tomou um banho bem demorado. Estava secando os cabelos e pensava no que pedir para o jantar quando ouviu a campainha histérica mais uma vez. "Essa campainha é realmente chamativa..." Pensou enquanto ia atender a porta.

Olhou pelo olho mágico (que só agora ela tinha reparado que existia), e viu os quatro amigos parados ali, com sorrisos muito suspeitos.

- Pessoal, o que estão fazend... – parou ao abrir a porta e ver que os quatro carregavam pacotes salgadinhos variados, pizzas, além de bebidas não-alcoolicas – Mas o que é isso?!

- Comida pra festa, ué – respondeu Miroku enquanto colocava os mantimentos na mesa de jantar.

- Que festa? – Rin estava sem entender nadinha.

- A festa de boas vindas de vocês né! – Inu Yasha gritou da cozinha, para onde tinha ido pegar copos.

- Mas... Festa? Agora?! Amanhã é nosso primeiro dia de trabalho! – Rin agora olhava para os amigos como se fossem loucos – Vocês duas estão compactuando com isso?

- É que eles foram bem convincentes... E também não tinha comida lá em casa – Sango respondeu meio culpada – Mas agora que já estamos aqui, deixa rolar!

- E porque a festa é na minha casa?!

- Porque você é paranóica por arrumação, assim, quando a festa acabar, você vai arrumar tudo e a gente não tem que trabalhar – disse Kagome, sentando-se no sofá e abrindo um pacote de salgadinhos. Recebeu um olhar mortal de Rin – Não olhe assim pra mim, só estou repetindo o que o Miroku disse!

- Não se preocupe, Rin, a gente ajuda a limpar depois! – Inu Yasha lhe ofereceu um copo com refrigerante – Agora, vamos comer!

Após algumas rodadas de pizza e refrigerante, Miroku se pôs a fuxicar nas coisas da estante de Rin. Ao passar pela coleção de CDs dela, não pode deixar de comentar.

- Ei, Rin! Você gosta mesmo da Oguri Kanako, heim? – disse pegando um dos mais de 10 CDs da cantora que jaziam na prateleira – Mas ela não é meio antiga pra você? Quando ela morreu naquele assassinato sinistro eu tinha só seis anos... você tinha cinco então né? Mas que ela era famosa pra caramba ela era, e bonita também!

O semblante de Rin escureceu e ela desviou o olhar.

- Rin, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Inu Yasha perguntou preocupado.

- Ah... Não... Só estava pensando em como contar para vocês sem parecer dramático demais... – ela olhou de novo para os amigos – É que Oguri Kanako é a minha mãe.

Todos ficaram estáticos, absorvendo a informação.

- Sua mãe!?! Nossa!! – Inu Yasha foi o primeiro a falar – Eu sempre estranhei que você nunca mencionasse seus pais, agora sei o porquê.

- Então conta pra gente! – Miroku continuou com sua magnífica falta de tato – Ela foi mesmo assassinada a sangue frio pelo seu...

- MIROKU! CALE A BOCA! – Sango gritou e correu para o lado de Rin.

- Não tem problema, Sango... Isso já faz muito tempo – Rin sorriu tristemente.

- Acho melhor irmos nos deitar. Amanhã teremos um longo dia pela frente... – Kagome disse, se levantando e quebrando clima ruim. Sorriu para a amiga – Boa noite, Rin-chan! Se precisar de alguma coisa, estou na porta em frente!

- Idem aqui! Só que eu to na porta do lado! Hahahaha! – Sango ergueu a mão animada – Amanhã vamos juntas pra empresa, ouviu! 7 horas, esteja de pé!

- Bye bye Rin! – Inu Yasha se despediu e saiu atrás das amigas.

Miroku ficou para trás de propósito. Quando percebeu que os outros estavam distantes, falou:

- Olha Rin-chan... Gomen né... – ele estava realmente arrependido – Sinto muito por ter falado sobre aquele assunto... Minha estupidez ás vezes surpreende a mim mesmo.

- Deixa disso, Mi-chan! Já disse que isso é passado! – ela respondeu dando um soquinho no ombro dele – Agora esquece isso e vai dormir, porque senão vai ficar com olheiras horríveis e nenhuma garota vai querer sair com você!

- Obrigada, Rin... – ao ver a cara de dúvida dela, completou – Por ser uma amiga tão demais.

- Como diria o Inu: "Eu sei que sou o máximo!" – respondeu, rindo e imitando o tom de voz de Inu Yasha.

- Eu ouvi isso e não achei engraçado! – o rapaz gritou do final do corredor – Miroku! O elevador chegou!

- Oyasumi, Rin-chan! – ele saiu correndo para alcançar o outro.

- Oyasumi nasai!!

Trancou a porta devagar e se recostou nela, fechando os olhos. "Isso não vai me afetar mais... Eu jurei que nunca mais ia me esconder. Além do que, ele não pode mais me alcançar."

Abriu os olhos e visualizou a sala.

- E, no final das contas, eles REALMENTE deixaram a bagunça pra eu arrumar! – suspirou resignada e começou a catar os restos da festa.

------------//------------

- É muito bom saber que vocês são pontuais – mirou as três amigas com desdém – Mas ainda bem que hoje vocês passarão por uma sessão estética, porque algumas estão realmente precisando.

Rin estreitou os olhos, sabendo que a provocação era para ela. Eram 8 horas em ponto quando entraram no escritório de Sesshoumaru para iniciar seu primeiro dia de trabalho, e, graças à festinha da noite passada, somada com o fato que ela odiava acordar antes das 10, sua cara parecia algo meio Sadako misturado com Mortícia Addams. Ignorando o comentário, cumprimentou o empresário e sentou-se no sofá seguida pelas outras duas.

- Como vocês já sabem, me chamo Taishou Sesshoumaru, e serei o empresário de vocês pelo próximo ano, como escrito no contrato – recostou-se na mesa displicentemente – Minhas funções incluem marcar compromissos, ajudar na escolha do repertório, e, acima de tudo, cuidar da imagem de vocês. No ramo do entretenimento, uma boa imagem é tudo. Por isso, peço que sejam conscientes e não façam besteiras que possam ameaçar a sua promissora carreira.

Ao ver os olhares de espanto e apreensão dirigidos a ele, continuou.

- E, antes que eu me esqueça, se ouviram boatos de que sou rígido, multipliquem suas expectativas por cem. Não costumo ser nada tolerante com pessoas que fazer desse trabalho uma brincadeira.

- Se estamos aqui é exatamente porque não achamos que isso seja uma brincadeira, Gelinho.

As palavras saíram da boca de Rin antes que ela pudesse se segurar. O queixo de Kagome caiu e Sango teve que se esforçar para segurar as risadas. Ainda assim, mesmo depois de ver que tinha cutucado a fera (o rosto de Sesshoumaru passara de lívido para rosado e os olhos dele viraram fendas ameaçadoras), Rin não se sentia nem um pouco nervosa.

- Senhorita Sakamoto, peço que não me chame por esse apelido estúpido – "Tenho que lembrar de trucidar o Inu Yasha depois..." – Lembre-se que sou o chefe de vocês.

- Prefiro que me chame de Rin – a jovem continuou sem se abalar – E é claro que o senhor é nosso chefe, mas nem por isso precisamos ser distantes assim. Como vamos trabalhar juntos por um bom tempo, acho que deveríamos ter mais cumplicidade. Então, o que acha, Sesshy?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu de imediato. Sua mente oscilava entre o choque de ser desafiado por uma garota e a vontade de esganá-la sem piedade. Preferiu devolver na mesma moeda.

- Acho uma ótima idéia, Chibi-chan – falou o primeiro apelido que lhe veio na cabeça, desdenhando da baixa estatura da jovem. Sango explodiu em risadas ao ouvir isso, e Kagome escondeu o rosto nas mãos esperando pelo inicio do combate sangrento.

- É assim que se fala, Sesshy! – Rin já estava tão acostumada com piadas sobre sua altura que resolveu deixar essa passar. Afinal, para poder chamar o tão temido Sesshoumaru por um nome fofinho, até valia a pena ser chamada de baixinha – Tenho certeza que a gente vai se dar muito bem!

Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse responder, o celular dele tocou estridente ao som de Y.M.C.A. Ficando mais vermelho do que quando Rin tinha lhe chamado de Gelinho, ele rapidamente viu o nome da pessoa que ligava e rejeitou a chamada.

- Muito bem – disse se recompondo – Tem um carro lá na portaria esperando por nós. Hoje iremos a um dos melhores salões da cidade para que vocês fiquem realmente parecendo com cantoras famosas... Por mais que isso seja difícil para certas pessoas – sorriu desdenhoso para Rin, que mostrou a língua para ele – Enquanto isso, serão entrevistadas por uma repórter da Seventeen, uma das mais conhecidas revistas para adolescentes. Desçam primeiro, eu preciso retornar àquela ligação.

As três saíram obedientemente da sala, e Sesshoumaru pegou o telefone, começando a discar o número. Acabara de levar o aparelho a orelha quando a cabeça sorridente de Rin apareceu por uma fresta na porta.

- Á propósito, Sesshy... – o sorriso dela se alargou – adorei o toque do seu celular! Por acaso você gosta de "I Will Survive" também? Se você quiser eu posso te emprestar o DVD de Priscilla, a Rainha do...

Fechou correndo a porta antes que a almofada tampada por Sesshoumaru lhe acertasse e correu radiante até o elevador. Não sabia porque se sentia tão a vontade brincando com um cara que mal conhecia (e que ainda era seu chefe), mas simplesmente não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto quando o via fazer aquela expressão de bravo que o fazia ficar tão lindo.

"Apesar de que ele fica lindo o tempo todo... Que isso Rin, sua tarada?! Você nem conhece ele direito, além do mais você tem que se focar no trabalho!" Tirou esses pensamentos da cabeça quando o elevador chegou, e suspirou resignada ao se lembrar da bronca que levaria mais tarde por ter zoado da sexualidade do empresário.

------------//------------

Lotadas de entrevistas, visitas a programas de TV, preparação do CD de estréia e outros trabalhos, as amigas nem viram o tempo passar. Antes que se dessem conta, já haviam se passado quase três meses desde o final do concurso, e tudo em suas vidas tinha mudado. Bem, quase tudo. Algumas coisas continuavam iguais... Kagome ainda ficava vermelha toda vez que chegava perto de Inu Yasha, Sango socava Miroku de 10 em 10 minutos, e as discussões entre Rin e Sesshoumaru ficavam cada dia mais engraçadas.

- Bem meninas, como vocês sabem, hoje é o ultimo dia de gravação do CD, e vocês farão o tão comentado dueto com os garotos do Blaze – Sesshoumaru pôs-se a falar assim que a limusine começou a andar – Os repórteres vão estar lá em peso, portanto peço que mantenham a postura e respondam apenas às perguntas não comprometedoras. E, pelo amor de Kami-sama Chibi-chan, não avance no repórter quando ele perguntar quanto você mede, ok? – o empresário sorriu marotamente da própria piada.

- Ah, não se preocupe Sesshy. Os repórteres vão estar ocupados demais escrevendo sobre o pôster da Cher que você tem no seu escritório – Rin respondeu sem pestanejar, com um sorriso maléfico. Um leve tom de rosa surgiu na pele branca do rapaz.

- Eu já disse que foi a besta do Inu Yasha que colocou aquilo na minha gaveta!

- Ah, eu sei disso! – o sorriso se alargou ainda mais – Mas eles não sabem, não é?

- Hauauhauhauhahuauhauhahua! – Sango não agüentou e explodiu em risadas – Por Deus, vocês dois! Não tem porque discutirem por isso, é lógico que a Rin não vai falar nada!

- Nunca se sabe... – Rin mostrou a língua para Sesshoumaru, o que aumentou a vontade dele de esganá-la. As provocações daquela garota mexiam com ele de uma forma que nenhuma pessoa havia conseguido antes.

- Escuta aqui, Chibi... – a ameaça dele foi cortada ao meio quando o carro parou em frente ao estúdio – OK, esqueça. Mas façam tudo direito, por favor.

- Pode deixar, Sesshoumaru-sama, vamos nos comportar, não é, meninas? – Kagome se pronunciou pela primeira vez, e o fato dela ser a mais responsável das três fez com que o rapaz se tranqüilizasse.

- Então vamos lá – abriu a porta do carro e saiu, dando espaço para as três passarem.

Rapidamente atravessaram o mar de repórteres que já as espreitavam ali e entraram no estúdio. Ao chagarem na sala de gravação, viram que Inu Yasha e Miroku já se encontravam lá, acompanhados da empresária, aquecendo as vozes e terminando de decorar a letra.

- Oieee meninas! – Miroku as cumprimentou animado – Já íamos ligar pra vocês, é raro vocês se atrasarem desse jeito!

- Aposto que a culpa foi da Kagome – Inu Yasha disse se encostando na parede e cruzando os braços – Deve ter ficado uma hora escolhendo a roupa.

- Bleeeeee!! Nem foi tá!? – a moça mostrou a língua pra ele – Na verdade, foi o nosso motorista que atrasou!

- Bem, mas agora que estamos aqui, vamos gravar logo para recuperar o tempo perdido! – Sango disse entusiasticamente.

Os dois empresários saíram da sala de gravação, deixando os cinco cantores terminarem suas preparações. Após uns 10 minutos, acenaram para o operador de som e logo ouviram as primeiras notas da musica.

(NA: Como é uma musica feita pra varias vozes, vou colocar o nome de quem está cantando na frente da frase. Eu recomendo que ouçam a musica enquanto lêem, ela é muito linda n.n)

(Inu Yasha) Hashaida kaerimichi de futari wa

No alegre caminho de volta, um casal está

(Rin) Minna yori mo (Kagome) sukoshi ato wo (Rin) aruku

andando um pouco mais atrás de todos os outros

(Inu Yasha) Nantonaku kyuu ni mukuchi niratte

De alguma maneira, de repente parecem reticentes

(Kagome) Yake ni dokidoki shite

Corações acelerados violentamente

(Miroku) Ima tatoeba koko de kono mama

Agora, por exemplo, se é como se

(Sango) Nanimo iwazu (Rin) wakareta nara (Sango) tabun

nada fosse dito caso nos despedissemos

(Miroku) Boku-tachi wa nido to ae nai you na

Talvez seja como se nós nunca nos encontramos

(Sango) Sonna ki ga suru kara

É o que parece

(Inu Yasha) Guuzen no (Rin) deai dakedo

Mas nós nos encontramos acidentalmente

(Rin e Inu) Mata aitai na tada sunao na

Quero te encontrar de novo, apenas docemente

(Inu Yasha) Kono omoi tsutaetai

Quero transmitir esse pensamento

(Inu Yasha) Boku no namae, oboete kure masu ka?

O meu nome, você se lembra dele?

(Rin) Ikinari, doushita no?

De repente, o que eu faço?

(Miroku) Kimi no namae, oshiete kure masu ka?

O seu nome, você me diz?

(Sango) Nankatereru yo ne

Coisas assim me deixam timida

(Inu Yasha) Boku no namae wo yonde kure masu ka?

Você vai chamar pelo meu nome?

(Kagome) Mochiron, ii keredo

Com certeza,sim

(Miroku) Kimi no namae yon demo ii desu ka?

Tudo bem se eu chamar seu nome?

(Juntos) Maybe I'm falling love

Talvez eu esteja me apaixonando

(Miroku) Konna boku dakeredo sore demo...

Mas este eu, mesmo assim...

(Sango) Sore demo, nani? (Miroku) Hanashite ii? (Sango) Hayaku

Mesmo assim, o que? Tudo bem se eu falar? Rápido

(Miroku) Dare nimo make nai yume ga aru

Todos têm sonhos não perdidos

(Sango e Miroku) Ookisugiru kamo ne

Talvez esses se tornem grandes

(Inu Yasha) Dekiru nara (Rin) dekiru kara

Se eu puder fazer, porque eu posso fazer

(Rin e Inu Yasha) Iya, sou ja nainda sore made zutto

Bem, se não for possível, mesmo assim

(Inu Yasha) Mitsumete ite kureru ka na?

até lá poderemos sempre nos ver, não é?

(Miroku) Boku no yume wo kiite wa kure masu ka?

Você vai escutar os meus sonhos?

(Kagome) Korekara, ikura demo

A partir de agora, quantas vezes for preciso

(Inu Yasha) Boku no yume wo kanjite kure masu ka?

Você pode sentir meus sonhos?

(Rin) Sono me wo mireba

Quando eu olhar esses olhos

(Miroku) Boku no yume wo sasaete kure masu ka?

Você vai apoiar os meus sonhos?

(Sango) Itsudemo, itsumademo

Sempre, eternamente

(Inu Yasha) Bokura de yume wo kanaete mimasen ka?

O sonho no qual nós dois estamos pode se tornar realidade?

(Juntos) Fushigi na deai no chikara de

Com essa força milagrosa do encontro

(Inu Yasha) Boku no yume de kimi ga egao ni nari

No meu sonho você se torna sorridente

(Kagome) Mirai wo tsunaide iku no

Vou unir os nosso futuros

(Miroku) Kimi no egao ga boku no yume ni naru

O seu sorriso se torna o meu sonho

(Rin) Zutto, kurikaeshite

Sempre, repetidamente

(Inu Yasha) Boku no yume wo kanjite kure masu ka?

Você pode sentir meus sonhos?

(Sango) Itsudemo, itsumademo

Sempre, eternamente

(Miroku) Bokura de yume wo kanaete mimasen ka?

O sonho no qual nós dois estamos pode se tornar realidade?

(Garotas) Love makes dreams come true

O amor faz os sonhos se tornarem realidade

(Garotos) Love makes dreams come true

O amor faz os sonhos se tornarem realidade

(Juntos) Feel it

Sinta

(Juntos) Deai no chikara de

Com a força do encontro

Após receberem os cumprimentos de todos pela ótima gravação e entrosamento, foram para uma sala de conferencias para a entrevista coletiva de lançamento do CD. As primeiras perguntas foram sobre o trabalho, preferências, amizades, mas logo vieram aquelas mais comprometedoras.

- Então, Senhorita Sakamoto... – uma repórter que usava enormes óculos com armação rosa perguntou num tom sarcástico – Você é muito vista na companhia dos garotos do Blaze, e sempre parecem bem íntimos. É possível que exista aí um triangulo amoroso, tal como está sendo especulado em algumas revistas?

- Eu... e eles?... – Rin que estava sentada entre Inu Yasha e Miroku, arregalou os olhos e apontou para os dois, que estavam com caras mais incrédulas do que a dela.

Fez-se silêncio total na platéia, todos esperando uma revelação que daria uma ótima manchete nos tablóides.

- Hhauhahuahuahuahuahuahuahahahuauahuhauhauah!!! – os três irromperam em risadas ao mesmo tempo, espantando a todos.

- Hahahahahaa! Como se eu fosse querer algo com um convencido e com um mulherengo! – Rin agora quase chorava da tanto rir – Pode escrever aí em letras bem grandes! Somos só amigos! Melhores amigos!

- Poxa Rin, me chamar de mulherengo, assim você me ofende! – Miroku disse fingindo estar ressentido, enquanto Inu Yasha afundava a cabeça no ombro de Kagome para tentar parar de rir. Até Sesshoumaru teve que segurar uma risada ao ver a desenvoltura da garota diante de perguntas comprometedoras.

- Bem, aproveitando que a senhorita Rin tocou no assunto, vou perguntar algo que todos estão desejando saber – a repórter de óculos gigantes parecia disposta a fazer de tudo por um escândalo – É amplamente conhecido o fato que o senhor Matsuda adora sair com varias garotas... Recebi de uma fonte segura a informação de que agora o senhor tem tentado algo com a senhorita Amamiya... Isso é verdade?

Miroku pareceu avaliar a pergunta por um tempo antes de responder.

- Não nego que a acho uma linda jovem, e que tenho sim esperanças em relação a ela – ao ouvir isso Sango ficou roxa de vergonha – Mas não creio que esteja tendo muito sucesso nas minhas tentativas.

- Como pode rejeitar o Miroku-sama?! Você é louca? – a representante do fã-clube oficial de Miroku se pronunciou, apontando acusadoramente para Sango.

- Eu... não... – a jovem balbuciou sem saber o que fazer.

O burburinho aumentou por todo o salão, e ao ver que Sango não ia agüentar a pressão, Sesshoumaru se precipitou para ajuda-la. Porém, a multidão tinha se aglomerado de tal forma em volta dos artistas que ele não conseguiu chegar perto rapidamente. E os repórteres continuavam a pressionar.

- Beije-a, Miroku-kun! Para mostrar que você gosta dela de verdade! – um fotógrafo gritou do meio da confusão, seguido por gritos de aprovação de outros repórteres.

- Não ouse fazer isso, Miroku... – Sango começou a dizer para o rapaz sentado a sua direita, mas foi calada pelos lábios dele contra os seus.

Kagome e Rin prenderam a respiração, Inu Yasha soltou um palavrão nada bonito e flashes pipocaram por toda a sala. Após poucos segundos de choque, Sango empurrou Miroku para o longe. O rapaz fechou os olhos esperando por um tapa que não veio.

- Eu... – ele olhou para Sango receoso, ao escutá-la falar com voz fraca. Viu que inúmeras lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela – Eu... Nunca mais... EU ODEIO VOCÊ, MIROKU!! NUNCA MAIS EU QUERO VER VOCÊ NA MINHA FRENTE!!

Ao dizer isso, saiu correndo seguida por Kagome e Sesshoumaru, que finalmente tinha conseguido ultrapassar a multidão. Os seguranças rapidamente escoaram todos os repórteres para fora da sala de conferencias, e Kagura foi com eles para tentar abafar o ocorrido. Assim que viu que estavam sozinhos, Inu Yasha se jogou em uma das cadeiras dizendo mais alguns palavrões. Rin foi a primeira a falar.

- Miroku... Eu... – ela suspirou profundamente – Eu realmente não sei porque você fez aquilo, e não acho que agora seja o melhor motivo para você se explicar. Só peço que pense muito bem antes de nós conversarmos melhor, ok. Lembre-se de que você acabou de machucar muito uma das pessoas mais importantes para todos nós. Depois a gente se fala.

Logo após ela ter saído pelo mesmo local que os outros, Inu Yasha deu um trás um pouco mais forte que o normal na nuca do amigo.

- No que você estava pensando, heim?

Miroku simplesmente afundou o rosto em seus braços apoiados na mesa. Não havia mais nada para dizer.

------------//------------

**Nota da Autora:** Acabooooooooooou o capitulo!! Eu sei, acabou numa parte crucial né XD Provavelmente no próximo cap eu irei resolver a situação SangoXMiroku, e começar o conflito SesshyXRin. Aeeeeeeeee!! Finalmente o casal principal!! XD De qualquer modo, espero que tenham gostado n.n Estou esperando os comentários heim! Bye byeeeeeeeeeee o/


	5. Sore ga Ai Deshou?

**Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha não me pertence, e sim à Takahashi Rumiko sensei. Se fosse meu, a Kikyou nem existiria pra começo de conversa XD

**Disclaimer 2: **A música Wait for You pertence ao Elliot Yamin e a sua respectiva gravadora.

**Nota da autora: **Err... Eu sei que esse capitulo demorou séculos pra ficar pronto, mas por favor, não me matem!! (Se esconde atrás da almofada do Garfield) Não vou nem dizer que foi por falta de tempo... Foi mais por uma questão de prioridade XD Toda vez que eu ia escrever, eu olhava por Playstation 2 e pensava "Só uma horinha de Narultimate Accel não vai fazer mal né?", mas quando eu percebia já tinham se passado uma 3 horas XD Gomen pela minha irresponsabilidade!! Mas a culpa é toda da Sony, por ter criado um console tão viciante!! Huhauhauhaauhuah XD

Bem, vamos aos comentários!

**Hiwatari Satiko:** Você foi a primeira a comentar nesse capitulo! n.n Gomen pela demora! E espero que este capitulo tenha correspondido a todos os seus "queros" XD

**Hime Hine:** Não me mate por favorrrrrr!! Mas pensa assim, se você me matar, quem vai escrever os próximos caps?! Huhahuahauhaauh XD Espero que goste do capitulo n.n

**Nanda Yukimura:** Segui sua dica e agora os coments anônimos são permitidos n.n Que bom que está gostando da fic! Tomara que goste sempre mais!!

**s2-aNgEl-ChAn e DaRk-SAmA-s2:** Não chore, logo logo a Sango e o Mi-chan se acertam!! Tomara que você goste do novo capitulo!

**Mah Miyuki Okado: **Não precisa mais esperar, o novo capitulo está aqui! Minha fic está indo ao topo das suas favoritas!!?! O.O Que honra, muito obrigada mesmo!!

**Marilia-chan:** Cotoca chefe!! Tomara que goste desse capitulo! E o que aconteceu com a mãe da Rin você só saberá nos capítulos finais, muahauauhahuahuauh XD Como eu sou má... E eu adoro ser! n.n

**Murasaki Mice.:** Hum... você foi a primeira a comentar que o Sesshy está meio OOC... Bem, a minha intenção é fazê-lo um pouco mais "humano", pelo menos quando ele está com a Rin XD Quanto ao HP, só digo uma coisa... Aquele epílogo me deu ânsia de vômito XD Já a musica do AAA, eu vi o live sim, muuuuuuuuuuuito kawaii!! Foi o show que me inspirou a usa-la na fic n.n

**Lenita Hino:** Obrigada pelos elogios! Nesse capitulo teremos um pouco de Kagome e Inu, e também de Sesshy/Rin, então pode se preparar! n.n

**Rafael "Densha":** Denshaaaaaaaaa!!! Você comentou na minha fic!! Hahuahuahuahuahua A Rin é realmente uma garota muito forte e paciente pra agüentar aquele bando de amigos preguiçosos!! Espero que goste do capitulo!

**-0 Iummy-chan 0-:** Fico feliz por você ter gostado do capitulo! Que ruim você estar deprimida, te desejo todas as melhoras o mundo! Ganbate né!!

**carlinha-higurashi:** Que bom que está gostando dessa parte! Daqui pra frente só vai melhorar, prometo! E ainda estou esperando o email com as dicas que você prometeu, heim!

Bem, sem mais delongas, vamos ao capitulo!!

**Kimi dake ni utaimashou! – Capitulo 5 – Sore ga Ai Deshou?**

- Finalmente consegui acalmá-la – Kagome anunciou enquanto entrava na sala do apartamento de Rin e fechava a porta atrás de si – Eu lhe fiz um chá e depois de chorar bastante ela dormiu...

- Bom trabalho K-chan – Rin se jogou no sofá, respirando aliviada pela primeira vez em horas – Sinto muito não ter ido ajudá-la, mas do jeito que sou estourada eu acabaria falando alguma coisa na hora errada.

- Sem problema, Rin-chan – Kagome sorriu e se sentou do lado da amiga. Mirou friamente um dos rapazes que se encontravam calados até o momento – Agora, temos que ter uma conversa com você, Miroku-kun.

O jovem sentado na poltrona reclinável olhou para elas com uma cara totalmente desolada. Inu Yasha simplesmente se sentou no chão apoiando as costas no sofá no qual estavam as amigas e fechou os olhos.

- Não há nada para conversar, Kagome-chan... Eu já estraguei tudo, não é? – desviou os olhos para não encarar os amigos – Mais uma vez eu fui estúpido e insensível quando deveria ter sido gentil e cavalheiro.

- Mas porque Miroku?! – Rin disse exasperada, não conseguindo mais conter a raiva – Porque você a beijou quando aquele horrendo repórter mandou?!

- Não sei, Rin-chan! Ela simplesmente estava lá, olhando para mim com aquela cara de brava que a deixa tão linda... E eu não consegui parar.

Kagome resmungou baixinho um "homens são todos estúpidos", o que fez com que Inu Yasha estreitasse ligeiramente os olhos para ela. Rin apenas massageou a testa com os dedos ao ver a cena. Porque todos insistiam em lhe dar dores de cabeça?? Se amar era algo tão doloroso e difícil, porque as pessoas continuavam a se apaixonar? Inconscientemente desejou que Sesshoumaru estivesse ali para lhe ajudar a cuidar desse problema. Com suas idéias rápidas e pulso firme, com certeza ele conseguiria resolver tudo em alguns segundos. Porém, infelizmente não podia cobrar a presença do empresário, já que este estava ocupado tentando abafar o impacto que a briga entre Sango e Miroku causaria na imagem dos cantores. "Malditos tablóides..." pensou enquanto desistia da massagem e descansava a cabeça na mesa de centro.

- OK, só tem um meio de resolvermos isso – disse a garota levantando o rosto e chamando a atenção de todos para si – Miroku, você já deve ter percebido porque a Sango ficou tão mal com aquele beijo. É porque ela ama você de verdade, e não quer ser apenas mais uma na sua coleção. Então, a pergunta é: o que você sente por ela?

Admirando mentalmente a habilidade de Rin de se expressar tão bem em poucas palavras e sem rodeios, Kagome e Inu Yasha olharam para Miroku a espera da resposta. O rapaz de cabelos negros ficou olhando para um ponto fixo qualquer por algum tempo, depois suspirou profundamente e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

- Eu também a amo... – disse com a voz embargada, enxugando os olhos discretamente – Mas do que adianta isso agora?! Ela já me odeia mesmo...

Antes que alguma das duas pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Inu Yasha já tinha se levantado e agarrado Miroku pelo colarinho, o assustando.

- Quer parar com essa porcaria de auto-piedade?!!? Você já fez a merda, não adianta ficar se lamentando agora!! Apenas se recomponha e pense em algo para trazer a garota que você gosta de volta, antes que alguém a roube de você!

- Inu Yasha, já chega, ele já entendeu – Kagome delicadamente retirou as mãos de Inu Yasha da blusa de Miroku e o fez sentar no sofá, acalmando-o. Miroku caiu sentado no chão ainda incapaz de falar, e Rin se ajoelhou na frente dele, pondo uma mão no seu ombro.

- Mi-chan... Por mais que tenha sido brusco, o que o Inu disse é verdade. Sango está arrasada agora porque te ama, e é enquanto ela ainda tem estes sentimentos por você que você pode reconquistá-la. Mostre que você vale a pena, Mi-chan - sorriu delicadamente – Estaremos aqui para te ajudar.

Duas mãos surgiram entre os dois. Ao olharem para cima, viram Inu Yasha e Kagome, ambos sorrindo. Rin pegou uma das mãos de Miroku e, junto com a sua própria, uniu as quatro. Miroku sorriu radiante pela primeira vez naquela noite.

- Arigatou... Minna.

------------//-----------

Quando entrou no escritório de Sesshoumaru no dia seguinte, Rin só teve forças para se jogar no sofá e cobrir o rosto com uma almofada. Sesshoumaru, que estava recostado em sua mesa lendo uma revista, apenas levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver a cena.

- A Sango tem problemas amorosos e você é que chega na minha sala arrasada, Chibi-chan? – disse jogando a revista para o lado e sentando-se em uma poltrona – Não tem algo errado nessa frase?

- Ontem tivemos uma conversa muito desgastante com o Miroku, e depois ainda fiquei até tarde lhe dando conselhos – respondeu com a voz abafada, ignorando a provocação - Por favor, apenas me diga que você conseguiu controlar a situação com a imprensa, Sesshy.

- O máximo que consegui foi fazer com que os repórteres não colocassem nada na primeira página ou em grande destaque – suspirou resignado. Rin soltou baixinho um palavrão, o que fez o chefe sorrir internamente pela espontaneidade dela – Porque a Kagome não veio com você?

- Ela ficou cuidando da Sango, e como você já tinha nos avisado que depois do final da gravação teríamos uma semana de férias, eu disse a ela que viria sozinha.

- Então, se você está de férias, o que está fazendo no meu escritório às 8 da manhã? – deu um sorriso maléfico antes de provocá-la – Não sabia que você gostava tanto da minha presença assim, Chibi, a ponto de acordar cedo só para me ver... Fico até lisonjeado.

Rin se sentou tão rapidamente que parecia que uma corrente elétrica tinha atravessado todo o seu corpo. A almofada que antes estava em seu rosto caiu fofamente em seu colo, e a garota pôs-se a ajeitar vincos imaginários na mesma, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. "Mas porque eu me sinto tão nervosa?! Ele apenas fez um comentário maldoso, nós dois fazemos isso um com o outro o tempo todo! Então porque diabos eu estou sentindo meu rosto todo queimar?!"

- Eu... a... acho... – "Ótimo, agora estou gaguejando!" – Devo ter esquecido de reprogramar o despertador, é o costume... Hehehe.

Sesshoumaru olhou confuso para a garota totalmente ruborizada a sua frente. Ela já não estava nada bem naquela manhã, será que dessa vez ele tinha ido um pouco longe demais na provocação? Chegou mais perto e se ajoelhou perto do sofá, pondo as costas da mão na testa dela.

- Tudo bem com você? Não está com uma expressão muito boa, mas também não parece estar febril – ele estava realmente preocupado agora, visto que finalmente tinha percebido as fortes olheiras dela, antes escondidas pela almofada.

- Ah! Não foi nada não, não se preocupe! – virou o rosto para o lado tentando fugir do contato, o que foi um erro, pois deu de cara com os penetrantes olhos dourados dele. "Oh Deus, isso não está nada legal, eu tenho que sair daqui agora!" pensou enquanto punha nervosamente uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha – Eu devo estar cansada, só isso!

- Bem, então vá para casa e descanse bem! Não queremos que você desfalque o grupo nos compromissos de semana que vem – Sesshoumaru a observou arrumar os cabelos novamente. "Como eu nunca reparei que ela fica tão bonita quando faz isso?... Estúpido, que demônios você está pensando?! Bebeu sakê ao invés de água hoje de manhã?". Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos estranhos. Porque quando estava perto daquela garota ele sentia e pensava coisas que nunca imaginou sentir e pensar?

- Hai, Sesshy! Vejo você depois! – ela se levantou obediente e praticamente correu para fora, fechando a porta atrás de si e nem dando tempo do chefe se despedir. Só respirou aliviada quando as portas metálicas do elevador se fecharam. Pôs a mão sobre o peito e sentiu o coração ainda acelerado.

"Mas que diabos foi isso agora?!"

------------//-----------

O irritante e contínuo barulho da campainha despertou Rin. A garota tirou a cabeça de baixo das cobertas e, ao olhar as horas no relógio da mesa de cabeceira, fechou os olhos com força tentando ignorar o som. Como sua tentativa falhou, ela se levantou estressada.

- Eu juro que vou matar o infeliz que me acordou às 3 horas da madrugada... – praguejou enquanto olhava pelo olho mágico. Ao reconhecer o visitante indesejado, disse alto o suficiente pare que ele ouvisse – Miroku... Seja lá qual for o motivo desse seu surto noturno, vá incomodar o Inu Yasha!! Eu tenho mais o que fazer, boa noite!

Antes que ela desse dois passos para longe da porta, o amigo gritou de volta desesperado.

- Rin-chan, é serio!! Você tem que me ouvir! – ela já ia abrir a boca para retrucar quando ele continuou – Eu acho que sei um meio da Sango-chan me perdoar!!

Sem dizer uma palavra, Rin simplesmente abriu a porta e sorriu para o amigo.

- Agora que você já me despertou do meu sono de beleza, acho bom você me impressionar, Mi-chan! – Miroku sorriu também e entrou correndo na sala de estar, enquanto Rin fechava a porta.

- Bem, então qual é a sua brilhante idéia...? – parou a pergunta quando reparou que Miroku colocava um CD no seu aparelho de som – Que diabos você está fazendo!?

- Te mostrando a minha idéia – vendo que ela ia reclamar mais uma vez, ele continuou – Apenas escute, Rin-chan, e me diga o que acha.

Rin se jogou no sofá, escutando a musica de fundo com atenção. Quando Miroku começou a cantar a letra, ela percebeu o que ele queria dizer. Fechou os olhos e apenas deixou que as palavras em inglês mandassem seu recado. Ao final da ultima batida da canção, ela olhou para o amigo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Mi-chan... Você que escreveu isso? E compôs também? – ele assentiu com a cabeça – Eu acho que... Essa será a reconciliação mais linda de todas! Só temos que pensar em um momento perfeito para ela ouvir...

- Eu já pensei – Rin olhou para ele espantada com a resposta rápida – Na festa do aniversario da Hikari Records, no dia 31 de outubro!

Rin bateu com a mão na testa. Como pudera esquecer da festa de Halloween em comemoração ao aniversario de 30 anos da gravadora?! O compromisso ocorreria na próxima semana, e contaria com a presença de todos os artistas da Hikari Records. Sesshoumaru passara os últimos 4 dias lhes lembrando do evento, mas como ela sempre entrava em um tipo de transe estranho quando estava perto do empresário, o fato de ter se esquecido da informação não era muito impossível.

- Ótima idéia, Mi-chan! – disse levantando-se do sofá animada – Assim ela não poderá evitar ouvir a musica nem fugir de você como ela tem feito! E eu acho que nós podíamos...

Ficaram mais algum tempo discutindo outros detalhes do plano, e combinaram de repassar tudo para Inu Yasha e Kagome no dia seguinte. Depois que Miroku foi embora, Rin finalmente pôde se enfiar embaixo das cobertas novamente e se preparar para dormir mais um pouco. Sem preocupações envolvendo seus amigos complicados, ela adormeceu profundamente em poucos minutos.

------------//-----------

Rin já se encontrava de pé na portaria do prédio a mais de 10 minutos. Impaciente, olhou no relógio mais uma vez. "Mas que droga! Será que só eu sou capaz de ser pontual nesse grupo de amigos?! Da próxima vez combino com eles às 19:00 para que eles cheguem às 20:00!!" Procurando algo para se distrair e fazer o tempo passar mais rápido, pôs-se a se olhar em um dos espelhos do hall e ajeitar a fantasia de bruxa que usava. Na hora que terminou de desamassar a saia preta rodada que batia um pouco acima de seus joelhos, a porta do elevador se abriu e dele saíram 3 pessoas extremamente animadas.

- Já era tempo dos atrasadinhos chegarem! – Rin virou-se para eles meio irritada, meio sorridente, o chapéu de bruxa caindo enviesado em sua cabeça.

- Ah, Rin-chan! Você é a única que sempre chega na hora, e você sabe disso! – Kagome respondeu, também ajeitando a tiara de sua fantasia de princesa no espelho.

- Mas já que a senhorita está com tanta pressa, vamos nos dirigir logo para o veiculo que nos espera – Inu Yasha respondeu pomposo, fazendo uma grande reverência que combinava com sua roupa de príncipe.

Saíram do saguão do prédio e, ajudados pelos seguranças, atravessaram uma multidão de repórteres buscando entrevistas exclusivas e fotos boas de seus visuais. Após a chuva de flashes, entraram rapidamente no carro da empresa. Sango resolvera ir sozinha depois que Kagome tinha dito que Miroku e Inu Yasha iriam junto com elas.

- Ei Rin-chan! Você também não acha que a K-chan e o Inu estão muito fofos com essas fantasias combinando? Parecem um casal!! – Miroku disse com sua habitual falta de tato, fazendo com que os dois amigos se afastassem ligeiramente, mais vermelhos que pimentas.

- É verdade, Mi-chan! – Rin respondeu alegremente. Vendo Kagome lançar um olhar de desespero para ela, decidiu que não era bom ficar insistindo na brincadeira e mudou rapidamente de assunto – Mas você não vai combinar com a Sango, Mi-chan!! Uma caveira nunca vai combinar com uma fada!

- E você sugere o que? Um passarinho ou uma joaninha?! – Miroku respondeu, arrancando risadas de todos.

Antes que percebessem, já tinham chegado ao local da comemoração, uma casa de festas muito grande e famosa. Os quatro desceram do carro e, sorrindo para mais um bando de repórteres, subiram as escadas o mais rápido possível para dentro do salão. Após deixarem seus casacos e bolsas em uma sala que era ligada ao salão principal por um corredor, foram procurar Sesshoumaru, para que pudessem iniciar o plano. A festa era fechada, portanto a imprensa era vetada, mas isso não aliviou o fato de que tinham que cumprimentar pessoas conhecidas a cada passo que davam, e isso gastava grande parte do seu tempo. Quando o rosto de Rin começou a doer de tanto sorrir, Miroku chamou sua atenção para um rapaz e uma moça que conversavam animados em um canto.

- Temos que achar o Sesshoumaru-sama logo, Rin-chan! – ele perecia muito preocupado – Antes que aquele estúpido do Tarou Shouji avance na minha Sango-chan!

Vendo que faltava realmente pouco para que o garoto tirasse uma lasquinha de Sango, Rin pôs seu poder de localização em ação. Ultimamente, ela tinha desenvolvido a estranha capacidade de achar Sesshy até no meio de uma multidão. Após uma rápida olhada pelo salão, ela o viu conversando com alguns senhores que ela sabia ser detentores de ações.

- Ali, Mi-chan! – disse ela, agarrando o braço de Miroku e o puxando até o empresário, com Kagome e Inu Yasha em sua cola.

- Oie Gelinho, precisamos de você agora! – Inu Yasha logo abriu o bocão, ignorando a presença dos senhores e fazendo com que Sesshoumaru estreitasse os olhos de uma maneira aterrorizante.

- Só se você pedir direitinho, Inu-chan... – respondeu ele, dando um sorriso assassino, fazendo com que Inu Yasha também fechasse a cara ao ouvir o apelido.

- Né, não liga pra ele, Sesshy! – Rin se intrometeu, ignorando o rubor que subiu pelas sua face ao pensar em como Sesshoumaru estava gato com aquela fantasia de vampiro. Cumprimentou rapidamente os outros senhores presentes, e sussurrou para o empresário - Precisamos muito de você agora, onegai!

- Já deixei tudo preparado lá fora, Chibi-chan, afinal eu sou uma pessoa bastante organizada – ele sussurrou de volta, fazendo Rin se arrepiar inconscientemente – Me mostrem um bom show, ok?

- Arigatou, Sesshy! Fico te devendo essa! – ela gritou rindo enquanto corria para fora, junto com os outros.

- Olha que eu vou cobrar, heim, Chibi-chan! – ele respondeu em um tom malicioso. Ele surpreendeu-se ao se ver desejando que tudo desse certo e Rin sorrisse sempre assim. Apenas ela conseguia fazer com que ele demonstrasse sentimentos desse jeito... Espantou o pensamento, voltando a conversar com os acionistas enquanto esperava ansiosamente pela maior atração da noite.

------------//-----------

- Amamiya Sango-san, a sua presença está sendo requisitada nas escadarias de entrada do Salão Dourado! – a voz de Rin soava por todo o local, aumentada pelo megafone que a garota usava. Ela estava sentada juntamente com Inu Yasha e Kagome em um muro baixo, enquanto Miroku se encontrava ao lado de uma caixa de som um pouco a frente, brincando nervosamente com o microfone nas mãos.

Na hora que ia repetir o chamado, uma linda garota usando um esvoaçante vestido de fada despontou no alto da escada. Ao ver os amigos lá embaixo, Sango fez uma cara de interrogação para Sesshoumaru, que a acompanhava, assim como basicamente todos os outros convidados. O empresário apenas olhou para baixo com o rosto impassível, e a jovem fez o mesmo.

- Vai Mi-chan, agora é com você – Rin disse logo depois de desligar o megafone. Kagome e Inu Yasha fizeram sinais de encorajamento para o rapaz. Miroku respirou fundo e começou.

- Sango-chan! Eu sei que você está com muita raiva de mim, e te dou razão! Eu fui um estúpido e insensível, e isso a fez se afastar de mim. Infelizmente, eu só percebi o quanto preciso de você depois que já não a tinha mais ao meu lado – Sango continuou sem expressão, mas algumas das repórteres que rodeavam os amigos suspiraram profundamente – Por isso, eu peço que escute o que eu vou dizer, e depois decida se eu mereço seu perdão.

O silencio de todos que assistiam a cena era quase palpável. Ele colocou a musica para tocar e começou a cantar com toda a emoção.

I never felt nothing on the world like this before

Eu nunca senti antes nada no mundo como isso

Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door

Agora estou sentindo sua falta e desejando que você volte pela minha porta

Why did you have to go?

Porque você teve que ir?

You could have let me know

Você poderia ter me informado

So now I'm all alone

Então agora estou sozinho

Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance

Garota, você poderia ter ficado, mas você não me deu uma chance

With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand

Não ter você por perto é um pouco mais do que eu posso agüentar

And all my tears they keep runnin' down my face

E todas as minhas lagrimas, elas continuam escorrendo pelo meu rosto

Why did you turn away?

Porque você me rejeitou?

So why does your pride make you run and hide

E porque o seu orgulho faz você correr e se esconder?

Are you that afraid of me?

Você está com tanto medo de mim?

But I know it's a lie what you keep inside

Mas eu sei que é uma mentira o que você guarda aí dentro

This is not how you want it to be

Não é assim que você quer que seja

So baby I will wait for you

Então querida, eu vou esperar por você

Cause I don't know what else I can do

Porque eu não sei o que mais eu posso fazer

Don't tell me I ran out of time

Não me diga que meu tempo acabou

If it takes the rest of my life

Mesmo se isso tomar o resto da minha vida

Baby I will wait for you

Querida, eu vou esperar por você

If you think I'm fine it just ain't true

Se você acha que eu estou bem, isso simplesmente não é verdade

I really need you in my life

Eu realmente preciso de você na minha vida

No matter what I have to do

Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer

I'll wait for you

Eu vou esperar por você

Miroku cantava com toda emoção olhando diretamente para Sango. Rin pôde ver que a garota tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e apenas fechou os olhos, desejando do fundo do coração que os amigos pudessem se acertar.

Been a long time since you called me

Faz muito tempo desde que você me ligou

(How could you forget about me?)

(Como você pôde se esquecer de mim?)

You gotta be feeling crazy

Você deve estar se sentindo louca

How can you walk away

Como você pode ir embora

(When) Everything stays the same

(Quando) Tudo fica na mesma

I just can't do it baby

Eu simplesmente não consigo fazer isso, querida

What will it take to make you come back?

O que vai custar para fazer você voltar?

Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that

Garota, eu te disse o que é e isso não é desse jeito

Why can't you look at me?

Porque você não pode olhar para mim?

You're still in love with me

Você ainda me ama

Don't leave me crying

Não me deixe chorando

Baby why can't we just start all over again?

Querida, porque não podemos apenas começar de novo?

Get it back to the way it was

Voltar para o jeito que era antes

If you give me a chance I can love you right

Se você me der uma chance, eu posso te amar direito

But you're telling me it won't be enough

Mas você está me dizendo que isso não será suficiente

So baby I will wait for you

Então querida, eu vou esperar por você

Cause I don't know what else I can do

Porque eu não sei o que mais eu posso fazer

Don't tell me I ran out of time

Não me diga que meu tempo acabou

If it takes the rest of my life

Mesmo se isso tomar o resto da minha vida

Baby I will wait for you

Querida, eu vou esperar por você

If you think I'm fine it just ain't true

Se você acha que eu estou bem, isso simplesmente não é verdade

I really need you in my life

Eu realmente preciso de você na minha vida

No matter what I have to do

Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer

I'll wait for you

Eu vou esperar por você

So why does your pride make you run and hide

E porque o seu orgulho faz você correr e se esconder?

Are you that afraid of me?

Você está com tanto medo de mim?

But I know it's a lie what you keep inside

Mas eu sei que é uma mentira o que você guarda aí dentro

This is not how you want it to be

Não é assim que você quer que seja

Baby I will wait for you

Querida, eu vou esperar por você

Baby I will wait for you

Querida, eu vou esperar por você

If it's the last thing I do

Mesmo que seja a última coisa que faça

Baby I will wait for you

Querida, eu vou esperar por você

Cause I don't know what else I can do

Porque eu não sei o que mais eu posso fazer

Don't tell me I ran out of time

Não me diga que meu tempo acabou

If it takes the rest of my life

Se isso tomar o resto da minha vida

Baby I will wait for you

Querida, eu vou esperar por você

If you think I'm fine it just ain't true

Se você acha que eu estou bem, isso simplesmente não é verdade

I really need you in my life

Eu realmente preciso de você na minha vida

No matter what I have to do

Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer

I'll wait for you

Eu vou esperar por você

I'll be waiting…

Eu vou estar esperando...

- Eu amo você, Sango... Era só isso que eu queria dizer – o rapaz desviou o olhar para o chão, esperando pela temida resposta.

Kagome enfiou o rosto no braço de Inu Yasha, evitando olhar para a cena. Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, que ficara o tempo todo ao lado de Sango, em busca de alguma reação que lhe mostrasse o que iria acontecer. Ele apenas sorriu como se para tranqüilizá-la, e no segundo seguinte Sango tinha descido correndo a escadaria e se atirado nos braços de Miroku chorando compulsivamente. Ao perceber o que tinha acontecido, o moreno a abraçou de volta fortemente, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Você me perdoa? – perguntou ele olhando para o rosto dela – Você ficaria comigo pra sempre?

Ela apenas sorriu e o beijou apaixonadamente.

------------//-----------

"OK, eu posso não ser muito sensível para coisas sentimentais, mas eu DEFINITIVAMENTE sei quando eu estou sobrando". Rin ao pôde evitar o pensamento ao observar mais atentamente a cena que se desenrolava na sua frente já a algum tempo. Após a comoção inicial por causa da reconciliação de Sango e Miroku, todos os amigos tinham voltado para o salão para aproveitar pelo menos um pouco da festa. Porém, enquanto o mais novo casal não se largava nem por um segundo, Kagome era incessantemente assediada por Kouga, um dos mais novos talentos da Hikari Records, e pode-se dizer que tal fato não deixava Inu Yasha nem um pouco alegre. Os dois rapazes estavam em uma acirrada discussão para ver quer tiraria Kagome pra dançar, enquanto esta tentava apartar a briga.

Vendo que aquilo ia demorar pra terminar, e também um pouco entediada por não ter nada para fazer, Rin resolveu que era hora de ir embora. Após anunciar isso para os amigos e ser prontamente ignorada, ela deu de ombros e se dirigiu para o corredor que levava à sala onde tinha deixado sua bolsa e casaco. Abriu a porta lentamente, pensando desanimada no que faria quando chegasse em casa, mas a cena que viu a fez parar no meio da ação. A fraca iluminação do corredor revelou, no final deste, Sesshoumaru beijando Kagura avidamente. A musica extremamente alta e a concentração dos dois nas caricias os impediram de perceber que Rin estava parada na porta semi-aberta, incapacitada de pensar. Por segundos que mais pareceram séculos, a garota que sempre fora tão decidida sentiu sua mente vazia. A cena foi se tornando cada vez mais borrada, e ela sentiu gotas quentes escorrerem por sua face. O gosto salgado das lagrimas tirou-a do transe, e a jovem saiu correndo em direção ao estacionamento, onde sabia que o motorista particular a estaria esperando.

- Casa... Agora... Por favor – foi tudo que Rin conseguiu pronunciar antes de soluçar fortemente. Limpou o rosto na manga da blusa, mas ele logo foi molhado novamente pelo choro incessante - "Porque?! Porque essas malditas lagrimas estão caindo!? Porque meu peito dói tanto que parece que vai explodir??"

Ela não soube de onde tirou forças para chegar até seu apartamento, mas assim que fechou a porta do quarto, suas pernas cederam e ela simplesmente caiu no chão displicentemente. Todos os anos de sentimentos reprimidos pareciam estar vindo à tona através do choro ininterrupto. Rin abraçou os joelhos com força, tentando conter mais uma leva de soluços. Finalmente tinha compreendido o porquê da dor e da sensação de ter algo entalado na garganta, mas a compreensão não a fazia se sentir nada melhor.

- Maldição, mamãe, eu jurei que jamais cometeria o mesmo erro que você, que não seria fraca como você foi... – sussurrou para si mesma – Eu jurei na frente do seu túmulo que nunca iria me apaixonar por ninguém... E fui gostar justamente da pessoa de quem eu menos deveria...

------------//-----------

**Nota da Autora: **Acabou o capítuloooooo!! Finalmente a ficha da Rin caiu, heim? XD Também, convivendo com um cara tão perfeito como o Sesshy, é meio difícil não se apaixonar hohohohoho! XD Bem, só digo que é agora que a historia pega fogo! Espero conseguir atualizar logo! n.n Ah, e um aviso básico! Quanto mais reviews eu recebo, mais feliz eu fico, e quando eu fico feliz eu escrevo mais uauhauhauhauha! XD Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo!!


	6. Konna ni Chikaku de

**Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha não me pertence, e sim à Takahashi Rumiko sensei. Se fosse meu eu não precisaria escrever esse disclaimer XD

**Disclaimer 2: **A música Konna ni Chikaku de... pertence a Crystal Kay e a sua respectiva gravadora.

**Nota da autora: **OK, eu sou uma autora má e vou pro inferno XD Mas eu juro que esse atraso enorme é justificado... A culpa foi da minha burrice, mas ainda assim é justificável XD Começando... Metade desse capitulo já esta pronta desde Dezembro! Acontece que meus pais moram no exterior (Republica Dominicana, pra ser mais precisa), e eu tenho que ir visitá-los todo final de ano. Portanto, a coisa aqui pensou "Beleza, eu arranco do caderno velho as paginas que já escrevi e levo pra terminar de escrever tudo no caderno novo lá na casa dos meus pais. Aí, eu ainda posso postar por lá mesmo". Teria sido um plano perfeito se eu não tivesse ESQUECIDO as malditas folhas no Brasil! Enfim, eu terminei de escrever o capitulo a umas 3 semanas e só pude postar agora que voltei. Espero que vocês compreendam e continuem acompanhando a fic, onegai shimasu! Vamos aos coments agora!

**Hiwatari Satiko:** Primeira review do capitulo! Adoro suas reviews! Bem, o capitulo demorou, mas eu não sofri nenhum acidente ahuahuahuahuauh XD Espero que goste do desenrolar dos acontecimentos!

**Lola Sama:** Que bom que comentou n.n. Aproveito o novo capitulo!

**Mari-Mari chan:** Não me bata, Cotoca chefe! A Kagura ainda não deve morrer, mas prometo que vou fazer ela sofrer um pouquinho tá n.n

**Lenita Hino:** A declaração do Miroku fez um sucesso enorme! Também, quem na quer um cara perfeito daqueles, né? Espero que goste do capitulo novo!

**Roberta22:** Seja bem vinda a minha fic, leitora nova! n.n Fiz a Rin sofrer um pouquinho, mas ela é forte e vai dar a volta por cima!

**sango higurashi:** Que bom que você resolver ler a fic e gostou! Continue lendo, onegai shimasuuuuuu!

**Amai Ringo Shiranui:** Nyaaaa, chora não! A Rin ainda vai ter uns conflitos, mas tomara que ela tenha um final feliz né!

**s2-aNgEl-ChAn e DaRk-SAmA-s2:** Eu também gosto da Kagura bem longe do Sesshy, mas pra fic fluir tem que ter um conflito né? XD Devido aos inúmeros pedidos, to pensando seriamente em fazer a Kagura sofrer mais do que o planejado muauahuahuahuahuhua XD

**Rafael Werneck "Densha":** Eu não te avisei porque você é um desaparecido, Densha!! Ahuhauuhauhauha XD É, o Miroku é idiota, mas tem bom coração, ele merece ser feliz n.n Espero que goste do novo cap!

**Bárbarachan:** Que bom que você gostou da fic! O Sesshy ta quase descobrindo que gosta da Rin, mas ele é meio tapadinho para assuntos amorosos, coitado XD E ele tava beijando a Kagura porque ela foi a coisa mais fácil que ele conseguiu catar na hora auhahuhuahuau XD

**Carolmolly:** Ai esta o novo capitulo! Aprecie com moderação! Ahuahuahuahuahuahu XD

**Iodes Malfoy:** Que bom que gosta da fic, fico feliz! n.n Para descobrir o que a Rin vai fazer só lendo o novo capitulo! Bom proveito!

**Susan:** Fico feliz que tenha adorado a fic! Ai está a continuação!

Agora, vamos ao capitulo novo!!

**Kimi dake ni utaimashou! – Capitulo 6 – Konna ni Chikaku de...**

Naquela manhã, mesmo depois de acordar, Rin manteve os olhos fechados. A luz do Sol que vinha da janela, em conjunto com as horas de choro da noite anterior, faziam com que os orbes da morena ardessem de forma incômoda. Além disso, suas costas e o pescoço doíam como se ela tivera sido atropelada por uma jamanta.

Após alguns momentos de torpor tentando se lembrar de como tinha conseguido essas dores todas, as memórias vieram a tona de uma vez só. Seus olhos marejaram novamente, e ela agradeceu mentalmente por estar com eles fechados. Não queria derramar mais nenhuma lágrima por causa aos acontecimentos da noite passada.

Levantou-se lentamente do local onde dormira sentada, praguejando a cada pontada de dor muscular que sentia.

"Maldição, para quem jurou nunca se apaixonar até que essa minha fossa tá sendo bem difícil de agüentar" – pensou enquanto trocava a fantasia da noite anterior por um conjunto de flanela bem despojado – "Bem, acho que seguindo a minha vasta experiência em leitura de mangás shoujo, agora eu devo ir até a cozinha e me entupir de sorvete e porcarias, assim além de arrasada eu também fico gorda... Quem será que começou com essa estúpida rotina de dor de cotovelo?!

Suspirando exasperada e contrariando sua linha lógica de pensamento, ela caminhou sofregamente até alcançar a geladeira. Abriu o freezer e retirou de lá um enorme pote de sorvete napolitano. Catou um pacote de bolachas que jazia na mesa e foi para a sala, quando seus olhos se fixaram em um CD do Evanescence.

- É isso aí, musica de fossa é essencial!

Colocou o disco no CD player e se jogou na poltrona, cantarolando ao som de My Imortal nos intervalos das colheradas de sorvete.

Depois de muito pensar, Rin tinha concluído que aquele momento iria passar, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Sesshoumaru fazia parte de sua vida a pouco tempo, ela tinha certeza de que poderia apagar facilmente os sentimentos que nutrira por ele. Era só passar a tratá-lo como um simples empresário, do mesmo jeito que Kagome e Sango faziam. Nada mais de brincadeiras e piadas, de pensar nele toda vez que estivesse sozinha, de desejar que ele sempre ficasse ao seu lado. Teria com ele a relação que devia ter tido desde que o conhecera, seria estritamente profissional. E por mais que detestasse ter que olhar para Sesshoumaru e pensar que ele estaria agarrando a vaca da Kagura na primeira oportunidade, não havia nada que Rin pudesse fazer. Afinal, ela nunca teria uma chance, mesmo se resolvesse apostar no amor que sentia. Kagura era rica, bem sucedida, bonita, enquanto Rin era apenas uma cantora em inicio de carreira, com idade e altura de menos. OK, Kagura era um porre de chata, mas um homem como Sesshy logicamente preferiria uma relação madura com alguém que trabalhava no mesmo campo que ele do que se envolver com uma jovem de 18 anos, que ainda por cima estava sob sua responsabilidade.

É, Taishou Sesshoumaru estava além dos seus limites. Mesmo que Rin resolvesse ceder e se apaixonar por alguém, essa pessoa não poderia ser ele. Isso era um fato que ela não podia, e nem queria mudar. Sua vida seria extremamente melhor sem um relacionamento complicado com um homem mais velho, era indiscutível. Mas então porque seu peito parecia rachar toda vez que pensava em cortar relações com o empresário?

Já estava na metade do pote de sorvete quando a campainha tocou, tirando-a de seu transe. Foi abrir a porta com o ânimo de um zumbi do Resident Evil, praguejando por causa do barulho irritante. Mal tinha aberto a porta e foi atropelada por um Miroku histérico.

- Rin-chan! Eu não agüentei esperar mais, eu tinha que te agradecer! – ele não sabia se abraçava Rin ou pulava de felicidade – Eu estar namorando a Sango hoje é graças a você! Nem sei o que faria se você não fosse minha amiga e... O que houve com você!?!

Finalmente o garoto tinha reparado nas enormes olheiras e na cara de defunto da amiga. Rin simplesmente deu de ombros e desviou o olhar.

- Não foi nada, Mi-chan – disse ela, sentando-se na poltrona e discretamente tentando esconder o pote de sorvete – Eu acho que bebi um pouco demais ontem, foi isso.

- Bebeu demais? Mas você não bebe, Rin!! – a garota xingou mentalmente a boa memória do amigo – Dá pra me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- Não importa, Miroku, não precisa se preocupar – Rin não queria ter que desenterrar todos aqueles pensamentos dolorosos sobre Sesshoumaru.

- Nem vem, Rin! Depois de tudo o que você fez por mim você quer me impedir de te ajudar? – Miroku parecia realmente ofendido – Que tipo de amigo eu seria se te deixasse aí sozinha deprimida... E ainda por cima ouvindo musica de fossa!?

Rin lembrou-se que o Cd do Evanescence ainda estava tocando e correu pare desligar o aparelho.

- Er... é que eu resolvi estudar as técnicas de canto da Amy Lee e... – respondeu ainda de costas para Miroku.

- E você também resolveu estudar como é feito o sorvete napolitano – Rin se virou rapidamente e o viu segurando o pote com sorvete pela metade – Eu não nasci ontem, Rin. Pode me contar direitinho o porquê dessa dor de cotovelo agora mesmo.

Então Rin decidiu não mentir mais. Estava cansada de tentar ser forte quando o que mais queria era ser consolada... A vida toda ela tinha enterrado seus sentimentos achando que aquilo era o certo, mas talvez por tudo para fora fosse bem melhor. Chegou perto de Miroku e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem. O garoto afagou os cabelos da amiga gentilmente, numa forma de apoio silencioso.

- Gomen Mi-chan... – disse ela após chorar bastante. Deu uma risadinha nervosa – He he, foi mal... Molhei todo o ombro da sua camisa!

- Não fuja do assunto, Rin... Você ainda não me explicou o motivo desse choro todo – ele falou bem sério – Você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil.

Rin suspirou e se jogou mais uma vez na poltrona. Miroku se sentou na mesinha de centro a sua frente, e confiança no seu olhar deu forças a ela. Antes que pudesse se dar conta, Rin começou a contar todos os acontecimentos para o amigo.

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela teve certeza de que não estava sozinha.

------------//-----------

Rin mantinha a atenção fixa na paisagem cinzenta que passava rápida pela janela do carro. A viagem de ida até o prédio da Hikari Records nunca lhe parecera tão longa, e a conversa ininterrupta de Kagome a Sango não estava ajudando-a a organizar seus pensamentos. Depois de desabafar com Miroku na manhã passada, Rin se sentira bem melhor. Mesmo que o amigo não tivesse dado uma solução para o seu problema, só de saber que tinha alguém com quem contar ela já se sentia mais tranqüila.

Porém, só isso não era o suficiente. Rin estava a caminho de encontrar Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez desde a fatídica festa, e isso não a deixava nem um pouco relaxada. Por mais que sua mente estivesse decidida a esquecer o empresário, seu maior medo era que a pratica fosse um pouquinho mais difícil do que a teoria.

Meia hora depois, quando já se encontravam em frente ao escritório do Sesshy, as amigas estranharam ao ver Rin bater na porta ao invés de entrar empolgada como sempre fazia. Porém, não tiveram muito tempo para pensar, já que Sesshoumaru imediatamente gritou lá de dentro para elas entrassem. Enquanto o empresário esbravejava alguma coisa no telefone, as três se sentaram no sofá e esperaram pacientemente. Mais uma vez, as amigas estranharam a falta de piadinhas da parte de Rin. Normalmente, a garota teria berrado mais alto do que Sesshoumaru, o que provavelmente teria lhe rendido uma almofadada na cara. Contudo, Rin apenas se mantia sentada, demonstrando um enorme interesse em abrir e fechar compulsivamente o botão do bolso da sua calça.

- Rin, o que está havendo...? – Sango começou a perguntar, mas estacou ao ouvir Sesshoumaru bater com força o telefone no gancho.

- Sinto muito por essa gritaria, meninas, mas têm alguns repórteres que tiram qualquer um do sério – Sesshoumaru sentou-se na poltrona em frente a elas, parecendo bem cansado – Desde sábado eu tenho recebido ligações de 5 em 5 minutos, querendo entrevistas com vocês e maiores informações sobre o namoro da Sango e do Miroku.

- Nossa, eu não imaginava que tinha dado tanta repercussão assim – Sango comentou meio envergonhada, esquecendo-se do estado estranho de Rin.

- Deu bastante. Mas não se preocupem, o fato de vocês e o Blaze serem tão amigos vai ajudar muito no lançamento do CD de vocês na semana que vem – ele se recostou, parecendo um pouco mais relaxado diante da perspectiva de facilitação do seu trabalho – Mas, antes de mais nada, temos um assunto urgente a ser tratado.

- E o que seria, Sesshoumaru-san? – Kagome perguntou séria.

- Bem, a questão é que os executivos organizadores do concurso que vocês venceram querem que o nome do grupo seja RSK... – as três fizeram ao mesmo tempo uma cara horrorizada – É, eu sei, é uma droga. O pior é que eles já vão começar a divulgar o nome e eu só fui avisado disso hoje mais cedo. Por isso que nós temos que decidir outro nome ainda hoje, antes do pessoal da arte mandar a capa do CD para a impressão as 9:00. Então, estou esperando idéias.

As três estavam sem fala. Como iriam decidir algo tão importante em 40 minutos!? Rin suspirou e olhou para o teto, tentando organizar os pensamentos. O importante agora não eram seus sentimentos indesejados, e sim o bem estar do grupo.

- Bem, não adianta nada ficarmos aqui igual a baratas tontas... Vamos simplesmente falar as coisas que vêm a nossa cabeça quando pensamos no grupo – as amigas olharam para ela com expressões desanimadas – Não me olhem assim, é nossa única opção.

Timidamente, as idéias começaram a surgir, com Sesshoumaru também opinando. Falaram aleatoriamente por uns 20 minutos, até que Kagome se levantou animada.

- Né, que tal Nagareboshi? Afinal, esse grupo é um desejo realizado para todas nós.

- Hum... A idéia é boa, mas poderíamos usar a palavra em inglês, não é? – Sango fez uma cara pensativa – Shooting Stars não soa melhor?

- Creio que estamos chegando a um consenso... – Sesshoumaru comentou satisfeito – E aí, Chibi-chan?

A garota se sobressaltou ao ouvir seu apelido na voz do empresário, mas não se deixou abalar. Concentrou-se apenas em pensar no nome da banda. Após alguns segundos de silencio, ela murmurou:

- WISH...

- Heim? – Kagome perguntou curiosa – O que disse, Rin-chan?

- Bem, já que estamos pensando em desejos, que tal se o nome fosse WISH? – rabiscou a palavra em um dos papeis espalhados pela mesa.

- Eu adorei! – Sango levantou-se animada – Por mim está decidido!

- Também acho que soa muito bem! – Kagome bateu palmas animada – Sesshoumaru-san, o que acha?

- Acho que nós temos um nome – respondeu com um sorriso quase imperceptível, mas que ainda assim fez Rin corar feito louca e desviar o olhar – Então é isso, meninas. Eu vou comunicar o departamento de arte e vocês estão dispensadas por hoje. Nos vemos amanhã de manhã para uma entrevista da revista Blush, e preparem-se para responder a muitas perguntas sobre a festa de sábado.

- Por falar na festa, sinto muito por termos causado tantos problemas ao pedir que nos ajudasse, Sesshoumaru-san – Kagome comentou enquanto todos se dirigiam para o elevador – Mas sem você não teríamos conseguido juntar a Sango-chan e o Miroku.

- Ah, não se preocupem com isso, afinal foi um show bastante divertido – o empresário apertou o botão para chamar o elevador e este chegou quase imediatamente – Além do mais, digamos que ajudar vocês crianças foi a minha boa ação do ano.

Ao dizer isso, ele bagunçou provocativamente os cabelos de Rin. A junção da palavra "crianças" com esse ato fez com que a raiva derivada do ciúme que estava adormecida dentro dela se liberasse de uma vez só.

- Não encoste em mim, por favor – disse secamente enquanto afastava a mão dele. Sesshoumaru a olhou como se ela tivesse ficado louca, mas ela o ignorou e entrou no elevador sem olhar para trás, seguida por Kagome e Sango. Quando as portas se fecharam, as duas se puseram a perguntar o porquê daquela reação agressiva. Rin apenas cerrou os punhos e respondeu secamente.

- Ele me vê como se eu fosse uma criança... Mas vamos ver o que ele vai pensar depois que eu mostrar pra ele do que eu sou capaz.

Ignorando os olhares inquisitores das amigas, Rin sorriu marotamente diante da nova perspectiva que descobrira. Conquistar Taishou Sesshoumaru agora era, antes de tudo, uma questão de honra.

E ela não iria desistir de jeito nenhum.

------------//-----------

- Você é louca.

Foi o único comentário de Miroku após ouvir, naquela noite de sexta feira, a idéia que Rin tivera para conquistar Sesshoumaru.

- Ah, Mi-chan, nem vem!! A minha idéia é bem parecida com a que você teve para se desculpar com a Sango, e nem por isso eu te chamei de louco! – Rin levantou-se do sofá de sua sala e parou na frente do amigo.

- Rin, as duas coisas são totalmente diferentes! Você tem certeza de que realmente quer fazer isso? – o garoto parecia bem desesperado – Lembre-se de que o cara de quem você gosta é o Sesshoumaru... O Gelinho...

- Eu sei disso melhor do que ninguém, Mi-chan... – ela sentou-se no braço da poltrona em que o amigo estava, desanimada – Mas eu não vou conseguir viver com este sentimento só para mim, eu tenho ao menos que contar pra ele.

Desde que Sesshoumaru a chamara de criança na ultima segunda feira, Rin não conseguia parar de pensar em como mostrar para ele que ele estava enganado. Além disso, conviver com ele em estado de Guerra Fria, tentando ignora-lo o máximo de tempo possível, doía mais do que aceitar aquele maldito sentimento chamado amor. Ver o ótimo relacionamento que tinham antes desmoronar sem fazer nada era demais para Rin. Assim, ela concluíra que era melhor dizer a Sesshoumaru o que sentia. Mesmo que terminasse com ela levando um enorme fora, pelo menos ela tiraria um enorme peso das costas, e de quebra daria ao empresário algo para pensar toda vez que ele olhasse para ela.

- Eu já decidi, Mi-chan – disse, pegando um bloco de papel e uma caneta de cima da mesa – Você faz a melodia, eu faço a letra, é muito simples.

- Você acha que é fácil assim fazer uma musica, Rin-chan?! – resmungou ele, se recostando no sofá – Eu preciso de tempo e inspiração!

- Então arranje essas duas coisas urgentemente, porque eu não agüento mais ignorar o Sesshy – ela começou a rabiscar palavras aleatórias no papel.

- Seria bem mais fácil de você simplesmente dissesse "Eu te amo, seu retardado!" e lascasse um beijão nele – Miroku reclamou, ainda não demonstrando vontade nenhuma de trabalhar.

- É, e ai eu seria tratada por ele pelo resto da vida como uma doida varrida e tarada – ela rabiscou mais um pouco e pôs-se a cutucar Miroku com a caneta – Vai, Mi-chan... Você me deve uma, eu te ajudei com a Sango! Sua consciência não pesa não!?

- Eu sabia que você ia apelar pra isso! – Rin sorriu marotamente ao ver o amigo se levantar – Tá bom, você venceu. Trabalha rápido nessa letra que eu vou terminar a musica em menos de dois dias!

Ela sorriu radiante e abraçou o amigo com força.

- Arigatou, Mi-chan! Você é o melhor amigo de todos, sabia!?

- Tá, ta, eu também te amo – ele respondeu rindo, afagando os cabelos da amiga – Agora acho melhor você me soltar antes que a Sango entre aqui e acabe com a minha raça.

Rin se separou dele rindo, e voltou a escrever o inicio da letra. E assim, naturalmente, seus sentimentos foram se transformando em musica.

------------//-----------

- Argh! Eu não agüento mais esperar! – Sango reclamou pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez naquela noite – Até quando vamos ficar aqui morgando, heim? Ta certo que é para ajudar a Rin, mas ela podia enrolar menos né? Ela podia se declarar logo pro Sesshoumaru-san pra gente ir logo pra casa...

- Nós só estamos aqui a meia hora, Sango-chan! Também, você podia pensar um pouco na situação da Rin-chan! – Kagome tentou acalmar a impaciente amiga. – Além do mais, a pessoa que está demorando mesmo é o Miroku-kun...

- Gomen, Kagome, eu sei que estou sendo egoísta, mas realmente não agüento mais ficar fora de casa e... – a outra continuou a reclamar, ainda mais nervosa depois que o nome do seu namorado tinha sido incorporado a conversa. Kagome suspirou pesadamente e se jogou na poltrona ao lado de Inu Yasha.

- TPM é foda, heim? – ele cochichou para Kagome, que riu gostosamente.

Na verdade, a raiva de Sango era até bem justificável. Naquele dia, as três amigas tiveram que acordar de madrugada para irem até a Hikari Records e começarem a se preparar para a entrevista de lançamento do CD. Após responderem à infinitas perguntas de 8 às 11 da manhã, ela tiveram que correr para uma rápida sessão de fotos, almoçar na velocidade da luz e depois ir para uma sessão de autógrafos na maior loja de discos da região. Quando toda essa maratona terminou lá pelas 6 horas da noite, e as três finalmente foram liberadas para irem pra casa, Rin implorou para que voltassem para a empresa por mais alguns momentos, já que Sesshoumaru ficaria lá até mais tarde cuidando da agenda delas. Ela e Miroku tinham dado os últimos retoques na música na noite anterior, e resolveram pôr o plano em ação o mais rápido possível. E porque não aproveitar o dia no qual Sesshy estava de bom humor graças a ótima repercussão do CD?

Quanto á presença dos amigos ali, Rin achava que conseguiria mais força se todos estivessem com ela (e também esperava que Sesshoumaru fosse menos cruel na sua rejeição se mais pessoas estivessem presentes...).

- Por aqui, Sesshoumaru-san, Kagura-san... – Miroku guiava os dois para dentro do teatro, e a entrada de Kagura causou um grande choque na pequena platéia que ali estava – Eu prometo que não vai demorar nadinha.

Dizendo isso, ele ignorou as caras interrogativas dos amigos e correu para o backstage, onde Rin se encontrava andando de um lado para o outro nervosamente. Ao ver o amigo, ela esbravejou em um tom de voz baixo, para que os outros não pudessem ouvir.

- Miroku, você ficou maluco?! O que aquela vagabunda está fazendo aqui?! – se apenas declarar-se pra Sesshoumaru já era absurdamente difícil, faze-lo na presença da amante dele era quase suicídio.

- Gomen, Rin-chan!! – o rapaz parecia realmente desconcertado – Quando eu fui chamar o Gelinho ela estava conversando com ele, e por mais que eu tentasse me livrar ela não desgrudava... E a Kagura-san é minha empresária, eu não posso simplesmente manda-la catar coquinho...

- OK, Mi-chan, eu compreendo – ela suspirou resignada, conseguindo se acalmar um pouco – Bem, eu vou cantar de qualquer maneira e mostrar para aquela vaca que eu sou uma ameaça bem maior do que ela imagina!

- É assim que se fala, Rin-chan!! – Miroku se animou e foi até a mesa de som – Então, preparada para arrasar?

- Sempre estou, Mi-chan – ela respondeu, ajustando o microfone.

As cortinas se abriram e as primeiras notas da musica começaram a soar. Rin respirou fundo, sorriu e falou olhando diretamente para Sesshoumaru.

- Essa musica foi feita por mim especialmente para você, Sesshy... Espero que você entenda o que quero dizer.

Fechou os olhos e começou a cantar com toda a emoção.

Koi ga setsunaito  
_O amor é doloroso_  
Sugu soba de kizuita ano yoru  
_Eu percebi isso naquela noite, ao seu lado  
_Datte hoka no dare yori  
_Porque, mais do que todos_  
Anata no koto wo shitteru kara  
_eu te conheço _

Itsumo no sarigenai  
_Sua gentileza casual de sempre_  
Yasashisasae kono mune wo shimetsuketeku  
_Faz meu peito ficar apertado_

Konna ni konna ni chikaku de mitsumetemo  
_Desse jeito, desse jeito mesmo vendo você tão de perto_  
Doushite doushite tada no tomodachi na no?  
_Porque, porque ainda somos apenas amigos?  
_Donna ni donna ni tsuyoku omotte itemo  
_Por mais, por mais fortes que sejam meus sentimentos_  
Tsutaerarenai you don't understand.  
_Eu não consigo revelá-los a você, você não entende_  
I'm so in love with you.  
_Estou tão apaixonada por você  
_  
"Genki nai yo ne?"to

"_Você não está bem, né?"  
_Anata kara iwareta shunkan  
_No momento em que você diz isso  
_Namida kakusu akubi de  
_Escondo minhas lagrimas com um bocejo  
_"Nebusoku ka na?" tte ii wake shita

"_Será que é falta de sono?" Eu digo como desculpa_

Ichiban taisetsu na  
_Para a minha pessoa mais importante_  
Hito ni uso wo kasaneteku … ima no watashi  
_o eu de agora está sempre contando mentiras_

Mainichi mainichi mune ga kurushii kara  
_Todo dia, todo dia o meu coração dói  
_Ikutsumo ikutsumo nemurenu yoru wo koe  
_Quantas, quantas noites eu passei em claro  
_Hajimete hajimete deatta ano hi ni mata  
_Ao primeiro, ao primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos  
_Modoreru no nara ii no ni…  
_Se ao menos eu pudesse regressar  
_I'm so in love with you.  
_Estou tão apaixonada por você_

"Aishiteru" to tsugetara kitto  
_Se eu confessasse "Eu te amo"  
_Mou nidoto egao ni wa modorenai kamoshirenai  
_Provavelmente nós dois não voltaríamos a sorrir  
_Keredo mo tomodachi no mama tsukuriwarai wa  
_Mas ainda somos apenas amigos, e eu não consigo_  
Kore ijou watashi dekinai kara  
_forçar mais meus sorrisos_

Honto wa honto wa zutto suki datta no  
_A verdade, a verdade é que eu sempre te amei_  
Itsudemo itsudemo aishi tsuzuketeta no  
_Sempre, sempre continuei te amando_  
Anata ni anata ni todoketai kimochi wo  
_Os sentimentos que quero entregar a você, a você  
_Aoi sora he to sasayaita  
_Sussurrei ao céu azul  
_I'm so in love with you.  
_Estou tão apaixonada por você  
_  
Konna ni konna ni chikaku de mitsumetemo  
_Desse jeito, desse jeito mesmo vendo você tão de perto  
_Doushite doushite tada no tomodachi na no?  
_Porque, porque ainda somos apenas amigos?  
_Donna ni donna ni tsuyoku omotte itemo  
_Por mais, por mais fortes que sejam meus sentimentos_  
Tsutaerarenai you don't understand.  
_Eu não consigo revelá-los a você, você não entende_  
I'm so in love with you.  
_Estou tão apaixonada por você  
_

Quando abriu os olhos, Rin viu Sango e Kagome aos prantos, Miroku e Inu Yasha aplaudindo entusiasticamente, e Sesshy e Kagura pareciam pregados nas cadeiras. A jovem desceu do palco e foi andando altivamente para a saída, sem olhar para trás. Sentiu alguém puxar seu braço, e quando se virou deu de cara com Sesshoumaru. Seu coração perdeu um compasso. Era agora.

- O que você quis dizer com isso, Rin? – ele perguntou sem acreditar no que ela acabara de cantar, os olhos cor de âmbar se estreitando.

Ela riu na cara dele, se recusando a acreditar que ele não estivesse a levando a sério.

- Se você não quer entender uma declaração tão obvia assim, não sou eu quem vai te explicar de novo – Rin respondeu cinicamente, encarando com a mesma intensidade o olhar gelado dele. Isso o desarmou, e ele soltou o braço dela chocado com a resposta seca – Quando você compreender, venha me procurar, ta?

Dizendo isso, ela se virou e saiu, deixando Sesshoumaru, pela primeira vez na vida, confuso e sem reação.

------------//-----------

**Nota da autora: **Terminouuuuuuuuu o capitulo! Finalmente estamos entrando na parte mais legal de escrever!! E provavelmente a fic terá só mais uns dois capítulos, exatamente como eu previ n.n Ah, para aqueles que lêem Believe, tem um capitulo fresquinho vindo pelo menos até domingo, se tudo correr de acordo com meu cronograma XD Bye byeeeeeeeeeeee e deixem coments!


End file.
